


Siren's Lure

by zero4life



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec in heat, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poisoning, Rating: NC17, Ratings: R, Romance, Sirens, Slow Burn, Smut, magnus being a gentleman, okay... maybe there is plot, slightly non-consensual touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero4life/pseuds/zero4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hunt for a demon, the shadowhunters land in a sirens nest. Alec is bitten by a male siren and injected with 'Siren's lure' a poison that bewitches it's victims. There is no counter effect to the spell, it has to wear off. They take him to Magnus who knows the effects of this spell are rather sexual. Alec will have to endure a heightened sexual appetite until the spell has worn off. The warlock takes it upon himself to make sure Alec doesn't jump the first person he sees. But it proves rather difficult for the warlock not to give into the temptation of a heated Alec himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Desire's Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/686079) by [BELOVEDbyWAR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BELOVEDbyWAR/pseuds/BELOVEDbyWAR). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bitten...

Splitting up had definitely not been a good idea. They weren't prepared for anything but a demon hunt and as it turned out, this mission seemed to be something completely different from just a demon hunt. The problem had appeared after the shape shifter demon had lured them into a section of tunnels. Assaulting the Shadow hunters one by one. But in a very peculiar matter. The demon had tried to seduce them one by one. That should have rang some alarm bells already. Were it not that the lust demon hid himself among equally seductive creatures. He had lured them to a nest of sirens. And because they were not prepared for this they had to retreat.

But by the time they realized they were in over their heads they were already surrounded by the new threat. Sirens. The demon was long gone, disguised as one of the sirens it had slipped away. And now they had to get out while fighting the sirens off. Jace stuck close with Clary while he and Alec were fighting the sirens together. The perks of being Parabatai were also being able to sense each other better then other shadow hunters. Isabelle fought off Sirens left and right with her whip. Jace called out to her to take Clary and make a break for it as soon as they could. Most of these sirens seemed to target the two male shadow hunters anyway. It would be easier for the two girls to break out and return to the institute. On top of that Alec and Jace were a force to be reckoned with once they put their strength together. 

Despite their many arguments lately they were getting closer to their bond's old strength again. Jace knew that Alec was having trouble accepting Clary as new member of the group with everything that was going on. After all she was Valentine's daughter, and a love interest for Jace. But despite occasionally being rude or strict to Clary, he was actually coping well. Jace appreciated that. And that little part had kept them closer together despite their differences. Sure, Jace had figured things out after the incident with the memory demon at Magnus' place. But that didn't mean he was angry at Alec or tried to avoid him. Alec was still his adoptive brother and his parabatai.

Despite this little thing about Alec liking him as more then just that, Jace wasn't going to run away. Of course he did make it clear that he didn't see Alec this way. They talked. In fact they talked about it an entire night. Neither of them had slept until things were resolved between them. But the last thing Jace wanted was to see his brother being eaten away by his own secrets and feelings. Eventually despite being troubled by it, opening up to Jace did make Alec feel somewhat better. Even though the rejection hurt. At least he didn't have to hide it anymore. But if that made things easier was left to be put to the test.

Jace had clearly noticed the interest that Magnus had put in Alec and how flustered and awkward Alec had become around the warlock. Jace hoped that the warlock would help Alec to move on from his impossible crush to someone who could return his love and give him what he deserved. He deserved to be happy. Even if Alec didn't think so himself. 

Alec put his archery skills to good use and created a path for the girls to escape. Once they were out he drew his blade and he and Jace stood back to back. Strong and very much fearless. Despite them being surrounded. Their movements were perfectly tuned. So well in fact that it could only be parabatai moving like that, answering each of their partners movements with their own which seemed to fit exactly. And that despite their earlier struggles with the Parabatai bond. They had to be among the strongest pairs of Parabatai out there.

As they struggled with the numbers of sirens attacking them they finally found an opening to make a break for it and run away. However they had underestimated the size of the entirety of the nest. And by the time they found the exit they were once again surrounded. There was a quick escape out of the tunnels but only one could climb up the ladder at the same time.

Alec urged Jace to go first and grabbed his bow to hold off most of the sirens. Jace climbed up as quick as he could but the ladder was old and rusty. It fell apart under his feet and he could barely crawl out before it collapsed. Knowing there was no way out for Alec, Jace wanted to jump back in but he knew that it would only bring them more trouble. He made his way over to the next ladder and lifted the lid. As he stuck his head in there was no sign of Alec or any Siren. Jace got more worried until he heard screeching and saw a figure run towards the ladder.

"Alec! Up here."

Jace called out. Alec jumped to the ladder but the same story went for this one. Old and Rusty and falling apart under Alec's weight. Alec climbed as fast as he could but Jace couldn't grab him before the ladder fell apart and Alec crashed back down. Jumped by a male siren Alec screamed as the searing pain of a set of teeth tearing into his shoulder hit him. 

"ALEC!"

Jace called out. He wanted to go down but a lithe hand stopped him. Clary pulled him back and Isabelle lowered her whip. Alec had been able to fight off the siren, but he had been bitten and his shoulder bled. 

"Pull him up!"

Isabelle called out and together with Jace and Clary they pulled Alec out of the tunnels. Alec groaned and grabbed at his shoulder. It bled and apart from blood there was a purple fluid seeping from his wound. They knew the risks. They knew that not all missions could ever go as well as a quick hit and kill and then return to the institute safely. But this wasn't something they had expected. Definitely not the part where the demon didn't seem to be an ordinary one and it had cleverly trapped them in a sirens nest. It was a greater demon then the one they initially set out to catch. 

"Alec. Alec are you okay?"

Jace sat next to his parabatai and inspected his shoulder. The edges were rigged but the wound wasn't deep thankfully. However what concerned Jace more was the purple fluid that littered Alec's blood. 

"Son of a bitch, bit you."

Jace muttered. Alec looked at his shoulder. 

"That's not all he did. Let's get out of here first. Jace, the healing rune."

Jace drew the rune close to the wound on Alec's shoulder, making the tall shadow hunter groan even more and grit his teeth against the stinging. Jace helped him up and they moved quickly. However half way back towards the institute, Alec collapsed. He lost all strength in his legs and Jace could barely catch him.

Alec was sweating and his temperature was way up. Heat was growing all around him and inside his blood. He felt weird. His body tingling all over. It had to be the purple liquid. Whatever the siren had spat on him had poisoned him. On top of that when Jace checked, the healing rune wasn't working.

"His rune isn't working. That purple stuff is blocking it's effects. His temperature is way too high. I've never seen anything like this, we have to get him to Magnus."

To Alec, Jace's voice sounded blurred and distant. Like he was under water and Jace was above the surface talking. The only word that Alec could catch clearly was Magnus. Yes Magnus. That sounded good. He felt like he needed to go there. Like he had to go there. For whatever reason. Jace helped his brother up. Alec only felt the warmth of Jace's body next to him. He became dizzy and the thing he wanted to most right now was just turn into that warmth and cuddle up to it. Which was nothing his usual self would ever do. The air outside was getting colder to Alec's idea, and the warmth seemed more and more inviting every passing minute. 

"Jace... I don't feel so good..."

Alec mumbled. Grabbing his head. The dizziness taking over made Alec sway on his feet. Isabelle came to support him on the other side. Odd... She wasn't nearly as warm as Jace. Nor did her scent do anything to ease him. Jace's did. Alec had to stop himself from turning his head into Jace's neck to sniff at him and inhale the scent that was getting stronger. Like he couldn't just smell it with his nose but smell it with his body. Alec understood this had to be side effects of the poisoning. That's what it had to be, the siren poisoned him.

It didn't take too long before they ended up at Magnus' current lair and Clary ran in ahead of the three siblings. 

"Magnus?!"

She called out. The Warlock appeared from another room with a smile. 

"Clary Fairchild. Now what can i do for-"

His smile fell as Clary interrupted him and Alec came into his view.

"Magnus, Alec has been hurt. He's been bitten by something. It poisoned him."

Magnus was in front of Alec in the blink of an eye. Studying his shoulder with a worried look. To Alec this brought a strange sensation. The alluring scent of Jace was suddenly pushed away by something stronger, intoxicating almost. A scent coming from the Warlock. It took everything in Alec's power to keep himself from untangling from his siblings and going straight for the sweeter, richer scent that radiated from the warlock himself. And the shadow hunter turned a slight shade of red as he caught himself in his urges. He blamed it on the poisoning, but he knew deep down these were just his secret desires being strengthened. Siren's were known for being creatures of lust, he wouldn't be surprised if this poisoning had some lusty effects as well.

"Through that door, put him on the bed. What bit him?"

Magnus walked through a door and Isabelle and Jace placed Alec onto the bed. The dizziness seemed to fade away somewhat but Alec once laying on the bed couldn't find the strength to get up again. He just groaned. And his body was so hot he was sweating slightly. The stinging of his shoulder seemed to become less. But everything else seemed to be heightened in senses. Except his hearing. It still sounded like everyone who talked was above water and he was under. Except Magnus. When the warlock spoke, It sounded clear. Melodious almost. 

"A siren. That purple stuff may be it's venom. This is the first time we've dealt with Sirens. They are too far up north for their usual hideouts. They were lead here by the demon we were hunting which turned out to be no ordinary demon, but a greater demon. One that attracts sirens."

"A demon that attracts sirens? This is not good. And if it's Siren venom it isn't good for Alec either."

Magnus said, he walked toward his living room and started rummaging through shelves and drawers. Taking out several ingredients. 

"Magnus. Can you help him?"

Jace asked while Alec seemed to sink further away into the hold of the poisoning. The warlock turned around in concern. 

"Well, yes and no. I've seen Siren poisoning once or twice. And the thing is, you can fight the poison and neutralize it, But the body of the host has to dissolve the poison completely. That may take up to 12 hours. 24 if you're not that lucky. You can already be thankful that whoever bit him didn't try turning him into a slave. Sirens are very fond of their toys. Especially handsome ones."

Isabelle looked at her brother. He was squirming now. Covered in a layer of sweat, uncomfortable with the burn in his shoulder and the heat in his blood.

"You mean we just have to sit this out?"

Magnus walked over to Alec with an elixir he had quickly made and poured it partly over his wound and made Alec drink the rest of it. The purple fluid dissolved on the wound but there was still a lot of it that had gotten into Alec's blood. The problem wasn't the poisoning though. It were the side effects. Magnus knew this was going to be a long night. He had seen it once before, and already he knew he was going to be thoroughly tested. And there was no need for either Isabelle, Jace or Clary to see that happening to Alec or know what would happen to him.

"I have to sit this out darling, it would be best if you just go back to the institute and get some rest. This is going to take a long time and there is nothing you can do. Besides i doubt your dear brother Alexander will want you to see him in the state he is going to be in for the next few hours. It's far from pleasant."

Jace tried to protest.

"We can take him back to the institute, i can't just leave him like this."

But Clary calmed him and agreed with the Warlock.

"Magnus is right. If we can't do anything for him now, we shouldn't be in the way of someone who can. He's in good hands Jace. Magnus knows what he's doing."

Magnus nearly thought the trust Clary put in him was adorable. But frankly even he wasn't sure he could help Alec through this properly. If there was one thing Magnus knew that this poison was going to invoke, it was heat cycles. Like drugs to make your sex performance better this would strengthen all Alec's desires, heighten his senses and skyrocket the sensitivity of his body. Turn him into a feline in heat and urge him to fuck anything that has two legs and moves. His sexual appetite would be higher then ever. Magnus would have to lock Alec in. And he definitely wanted to save the shadow hunter the embarrassment of telling his siblings and Clary what was going to happen to him. Anyone with an active imagination much like Magnus himself would probably imagine where this was going. Especially now that Alec was under the warlock's care.

"Right, so. You should all just get some rest. Alec needs his rest too. He's going to be feverish for the next few hours. I suggest you don't stick around. It's not something he nor i would want you to see."

Reluctantly Jace let Isabelle and Clary take him along as they returned to the institute. Magnus however was having bigger problems right now. To him Alec was already irresistible. Now the tall dark shadow hunter was going to be even more impossible to resist. Pheromones were everything to a siren. Knowing how horny Alec would probably get from the poison he was going to radiate tons of it. Of course Magnus had dreamed of getting inside Alec's pants. But not like this. Not with this kind of situation. He didn't want to use this to get Alec into his bed. Even though it would be the easiest thing. Alec would probably be begging for it. Yes this was going to cost Magnus all his self restraint. Because he didn't want to abuse the situation to get a piece of Alec. This was going to be a long night indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This idea wasn't really mine. It hit me when i was reading this fanfic from the Blood Ties fandom. Which i really liked and adored.   
> So full credits to the writer who wrote that fanfiction.  
> Even if you don't know the fandom i highly recommend that fanfiction because the writer did an incredible job with it. So please give the story i linked as inspiration to this one a try. It's lovely.

For a moment, Alec had passed out. When he woke, the room was no longer spinning. But he was unusually aware of his surroundings. This wasn't the institute. Alec tried to remember what happened exactly. He got bitten by a siren, Injected by it with purple goo. It was a sort of poisoning. And they took him some place... Magnus. They took him to Magnus. Alec turned his head to look around and immediately the scent lingering on the bed he was laying on hit him. Alec took a deep breath. It was sweet and spicy and suddenly invaded all his senses. He grew hot and cold and hot again and shamelessly turned his head to dig it into the pillow he was resting on. 

_God... This scent... What's happening?..._

Alec caught himself in the act, embarrassed he sat up. He was alone in the room and the lights were dimmed. _A perfectly alluring atmosphere._ God who would even think like that? It had to be the poison. It had to be. 

Alec pushed himself against the pillows to sit up further. His body felt strangely warm and tingled. There was this persistent heat at the pit of his stomach. Feverish. It was both unpleasant and yet pleasant at the same time. It was uncomfortable but not bad. Not yet anyway. The only thing that really was uncomfortable was his shoulder. It still stung and it was hurting. His wound had been dressed. Alec peeked under the bandages to find the Healing Rune had started working and the purple liquid had disappeared. 

Shifting off the bed he landed his now bare feet on the soft carpet. Pulling himself up on one of the bedpost. A fit of dizziness assaulted him as he stood on his shaking legs. The poison, though gone now, was probably still effecting him. He didn't know for how long or how much, or when it would be out of his system. And he didn't know why he was even getting up when he knew he should be resting. It was like something was calling to him. Responding to the feverish heat in his body. He barely made the few steps across the room to the door without falling over. His skin was sweaty and his clothes were sticking to it. He could hear soft music play in the background behind the door. Alec opened it and his eyes fell on the living room and the Warlock sitting on the couch with a book in his hands.

"Magnus.." Alec breathed out.

Somehow seeing the warlock eased whatever nerves or dizziness was troubling Alec. But it also made his pupils widen as soon as he saw the tanned male. The heat inside his body seemed to flare up by just looking at him. And much to Alec's embarrassment he felt his lower regions wake. The Warlock looked up and immediately put his book aside when his gaze fell on Alec. He stood up and crossed the distance. Laying a cool well groomed hand on Alec's head. 

"You should be resting. Your temperature is still high."

Alec removed Magnus' hand uncomfortable with his closeness and how it made him feel. He looked around confused.

"The rest?"

"Back to the institute."

"oh-"

 

Alec mumbled. Another episode of dizziness crossed him and he wobbled on his feet. Magnus grabbed him to keep him up. Again there was that scent. That alluring spicy scent Alec had smelled on the pillow. It was coming from Magnus. This time Alec couldn't even fight it. Weakly he let his head drop on the smaller and nuzzled his nose into the warlock's neck. He could feel Magnus shudder lightly. Alec's entire body started pulsing with a want and a need to touch the warm body next to his.

"Alec?"

The warlock got no response, Alec had closed his eyes and inhaled the scent that was purely Magnus. The warlock quickly pushed Alec back into the bedroom and put him back on the bed. Alec opened his eyes confused and then in slight horror. Realizing his actions just now and he became flustered and red. This was just the beginning. Magnus knew that. 

"M-Magnus.. What-" Alec asked slightly panicked over what was happening to him.

"The effects of the poison. They will get stronger before the poison is completely out of your system. I'm afraid i can't do anything against it. It's magic in itself and it can't be fought with Magic."

Magnus replied knowing exactly what Alec wanted to ask. The Shadowhunter dropped his head back on the pillows. Clearly struggling with the heat. He was sweating and breathing heavy. Magnus hated to see Alec like this suffering from poisoning. But on the other hand the view was hot. Alec looked at Magnus again. Slightly unsettled about this situation.

"What does that mean?"

Magnus sighed and he knew that Alec wasn't going to be happy. In fact Alec might panic or even suggest all kinds of things to get Magnus to do something to stop it. But the truth was, Magnus couldn't stop it. Siren lure was strong. Very strong. This spell just had to wear off.

"I don't think you want to hear this, but i'll be frank and honest. There is really no point in lying about what is going to happen to you. I've seen Siren's lure poison someone first hand. And it's anything but fun and games. Your... Sexual appetite.. Will strengthen by a lot. It is the Siren's spell for getting slaves and toys and other things they want people to be. The spell can't be broken it has to wear off. I can't do anything against it, but until it wears off you will be in heat."

Alec's face paled. Magnus had already feared such an effect. 

"You mean i will be wanting to-.... until this is over?!"

Alec couldn't even say it. He was horrified. Magnus just told him basically that he'll be horny until this whole thing blew over. How long was this even going to last? How bad was this excitement going to get? 

"I'm afraid so"

Magnus replied. Alec shook his head.

"No.. No this can't be happening. There has to be another way, Magnus please.. I can't-... Can't you do something? Can you make it go away? How long will this even last?"

"I wish i could help you but i can't. I'm not familiar with Siren's lure except the one time i've seen it take over a person completely."

"How long?"

"It can take up to 12 hours. So.. I don't want to step on your nerves but... Maybe.. you shouldn't hold back and just.. take off the pressure when it gets too much.. I'd rather not see you suffer the pain of tension build up too far. It's going to last either way, Whether you choose to bare it in pain or in comfort."

"You're not seriously suggesting that i-?! No! There has to be something!"

"Alec-"

"And having this at your place. Couldn't you let them take me back to the institute?"

"If i had done that you would grab the first person you came across and force yourself on them. That's how bad this could get if you ignore it. I don't want to, but i will lock you in if i have to."

"This is the worst. Why me?!"

"Apparently the Siren had good taste."

"Magnus. Please get out."

"Sorry"

Magnus cleared his throat and wanted to turn around when Alec grabbed his wrist. The warlock turned around, wearily gazing at the shadowhunter. But all he currently saw in Alec's eyes was an honest look. 

"Thank you.. For sending them back to the institute."

Magnus raised a brow but he nodded.

"I'll leave you to it then"

Alec laid back just like Magnus told him too. Breathing quickly. And slowly being taken over by the effects. The warlock left the room. Leaving Alec with the privacy he knew the shadow hunter would need to get through this. 

_This... This is bad.._

Alec squirmed, turning into a curled up position. Only shortly after Magnus had left him in the bedroom, Alec already felt his body play up even more. His already excited length started hardening completely. His pants were getting uncomfortably tight and the heat was rising more under his skin. 

_Shit.. Why did i have to get bitten.._

Alec groans and tries to ignore his state. But being on the sheets Magnus normally sleeps on doesn't help him calm his nerves. Though he knew what Magnus had said, Ignoring this wasn't going to help, Alec couldn't help but stubbornly try to ignore it anyway.

_God this scent... This isn't helping.. I need to take a shower.. A cold shower.._

He got up and tried the only other door that bordered the bedroom. It was the bathroom and Alec felt relieved. He looked around. Almost guilty as if he was doing something wrong. When he found the towels he took one and laid it out. Magnus didn't lack any luxury. The shower had glass walls and it was a shower that could be tuned to different levels. From massaging shower to a waterfall of high pressure to soft rain. Of course. Why not. Magnus surely wouldn't lack any style not even for a simple shower. 

Alec turned to lock the door and took a deep breath. His head was still spinning but no longer with dizziness. The scent of shampoo and body wash lingered in the bathroom. It actually smelled kind of good. 

_It smells like Magnus.._

Alec shook his head and pushed the thought away. Stripping out of his sweat soaked clothes he sighed in relief as his body was freed from the restricting fabric. Especially around his lower area the freedom seemed rather pleasant. Once everything was off the shadow hunter moved into the shower. For a moment staring at the temperature handle. But determined he put it on cold and turned the water on. It was like a hundred tiny teeth sank into his skin at the same time as soon as the water hit. Alec hissed. It was too cold. And despite the cold, this wasn't helping. It didn't make his aroused state go away.

Defeated the shadow hunter turned the water warm with the handle and sighed as the warmth soothed his shivering skin. Alec ran a hand through his wet hair. Maybe if he just washed himself properly and distracted himself with the right thoughts he could will this to go away. But then he reminded himself of what Magnus had said. If things were really going to be that bad that he had to be locked in to prevent doing stuff... Alec didn't want to know how bad this was going to be. Already he felt like he would get cramps if he didn't let some of the pressure out, But touching himself in someone else's shower or bed seemed so immoral to him. 

Even though Magnus had encouraged him to give in and not make himself suffer. Alec could kind of guess why the warlock would say such a thing. But at the time it did sound more like genuine concern instead of a reason to get him out of his pants. Magnus was trying. Despite this situation and it now being easy for him to get a piece of Alec, he was trying not to use this to his advantage. He really was trying. Alec somehow just knew that. And he appreciated it. 

While thinking of Magnus subconsciously his body had reacted to his thoughts. Seeing the warlock whenever he closed his eyes made more heat surge through him. But when Alec wanted to stop thinking about the warlock he couldn't block the sight from behind his eyes. He was drawn in to the image. He wanted to resist. He didn't want to take away some of the pressure, but he was slowly realizing that if he didn't, things were going to hurt. Mainly his manhood would really hurt from all the built up tension. This left him no choice. If he kept quiet, surely the warlock wouldn't notice right?..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a touch of self...

Alec struggled. He couldn't decide what to do. On one hand his usual self would try to fight it as hard as he could and not give in. But on the other hand, Magnus was right when he said it could hurt. It did hurt. And the urge kept growing stronger. 

The warm shower helped calm his nerves a little. Alec tried to buy himself some time by taking the shower gel and wash his own body. At first that had seemed like a good idea to stall a little and give him more time to mentally prepare for actually masturbating in someone else's shower, Magnus' shower to be exact. The idea alone made Alec want to kill the Siren that bit him and then kill himself. But above all he wanted to kill that demon. That was the one creature that got him into this mess.

 

The washing wasn't helping anymore after a while. After a while his senses were invaded and every touch, even one he laid on himself had effect and made his skin tingle. Alec wanted to stop but he realized there was no fighting this. For a moment he stared at the bathroom door. Worried. Magnus was out there. What if he heard? No doubt he was going to hear things anyway. But still.. The idea that the warlock could enjoy the sound of Alec satisfying himself... The shadowhunter shivered and shook it from his mind. He could just keep it quiet.

Perhaps if he used his silencing rune? Alec looked up and his face fell. Shit... His stele and his gear were left in the living room. He wasn't going to ask Magnus to bring it and he certainly wasn't going to get it himself. Alec felt absolutely miserable. And heated to say the least. And now he couldn't even make sure he had an easy way of keeping quiet. He would just have to hold back any noise himself. Great...

 

Alec bit his lip. It was unbearable. The heat, the tension, the way he was so riled up over practically nothing. How parts of the warlock kept invading his senses. It be an image in his head or the scent that kept lingering around him. It irritated him. Why did this have to happen to him? It was like he could sense and smell Magnus with his entire body. Drawn to the scent he could feel it all around him. Was this what it was like being a Siren? Or a siren's pet?

The shadowhunter gave up, he was so hard it hurt. He had to relieve himself. If only just once. Just to take the pressure off. Alec felt all sorts of shame as he let his hands wonder his own body. But above all a sense of soothing and bliss. There was no way to describe what went through him when his fingers curled around the base of his erection and he shuddered at the contact. His hips bucked on instinct. Already more then ready to chase after that high his body needed so much. Alec felt the blood rush to his face, if there was any left that wasn't running south. 

Alec gasped and shuddered as he slowly dragged his fingers up to the head of his cock. His fingertips sensitive to the veins they brushed. He bit back a moan as he moved them back down again. The slow pace proved more torture then needed bliss, so Alec sped up. Pumping his hand around his hard flesh. Bucking his hips into the tight grip he had around himself. Shame made way for desperation as Alec started to breathe heavier and kept going. He bit his lip harder, trying to keep himself quiet. The last thing he needed right now was for Magnus to hear he was jacking off.

Which was easier said then done...

 

Alec bit his lip harder again and it broke the skin. A tiny drop of blood tickling down from the abused spot. Leaning his head against the cold shower wall, The cold of the tiles spreading through his fiery sizzling skin. His senses tingled and prickled. Every hair on his body stood on end. A certain heavy tension building up in the air. 

Alec tried to regulate his breathing, But it was impossible. His hand dragged on, running from tip to base and back. A firm grip, fingers probing at the veins on his hardened cock. Alec didn't dare close his eyes. Afraid of what images his mind would call out to make him finish. Instead he kept looking down hypnotized at his own hand dragging up and down his length. Each throb made him shiver.

He tasted iron in his mouth and only then realized he bit his lip so hard it bled. Well.. Magnus was gonna notice that at least. By the angels... Why couldn't this have happened to someone else? Someone less... conflicted.. Sure Isabelle would have her fun with this. She'd probably not even mind having to go to a stranger to get her itch scratched. Not even Jace would be as bothered by this.. 

God.. Jace... 

 

Alec made the mistake of closing his eyes. The blond appeared on his vision faster then he could say parabatai. Those days after training, when Alec saw Jace parading around with a bare chest, covered in sweat of his exercise. His hair in wet strands sticking to his face. He caught Jace in nothing but a towel once. Seeing how every drop of water just teasingly disappeared out of his line of sight underneath the towel and what hotness lay underneath.

Alec tried to shake it from his mind but he was so zoned in on it that he couldn't resist. And it gave him shudders. Warm, hot, shivers that ran straight through him. It brought him so much closer to the edge. But no matter how hot Jace was... It couldn't really get him over the edge. Alec was stuck and he groaned in frustration. Almost forgetting to be quiet. Then the image changed, Jace's hair color changed, his eyes changed, his skin... Jace didn't have cat eyes...

Alec understood his mind morphed his subject of affection to someone else. But his eye shot open when he realized his mind was making him stare at Magnus.

 

Magnus...

The warlock that flirted with him..

Alec's hand went faster.

 

The warlock had expressed desire for him...

Faster.

 

He had eyed him as if he was undressing him with a simple look...

Almost.

 

Alec shut his eyes again. Breath hitching, shuddering when he recalled the warlock. and how stunning he had looked when they first met. And the way he always looked so perfect. With how he dressed and his vibrant make up, fancy hair and bejeweled hands. Those hands that Alec had seen conjuring powerful spells. With a grace and elegance that had no equal. The way Magnus seemed to dance and use his entire body to create his magic. And those hellish bright cat eyes staring into your soul...

Alec whimpered and pressed his head harder against the wall. His body shocking as he released. Fires of both passion and shame spread through him. The pleasure was intense. And so was the realization he used images of the warlock to relieve himself. Alec didn't dare open up his eyes until he was certain the water would have washed all of his seed away. God he felt humiliated and ashamed. Even though he had done this as privately as he could. 

 

The poor shadowhunter nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a knock on the door. 

"Alexander? You've been in the shower for a while. Are you alright?"

Alec cursed mentally when he replied and his voice cracked in stress and shame of what he just did. 

"I'm fine. Whatever fine means in this situation."

"Well... I just wanted to make sure you didn't faint. It's a nasty side effect. But if you're okay i will leave you alone. Just call me if you need anything."

Alec sighed deeply.  _'I need you Magnus..'_ His thoughts echoed in his head. But Alec held his tongue to make sure he wouldn't say it out loud. At least he didn't faint. Yet... Alec didn't trust his own voice well enough to give a decent reply, so he didn't answer. Thankfully it appeared that Magnus wasn't expecting an answer. Alec heard him walk away from the door. 

"shit"

Alec groaned and stopped the water from flowing. He stepped out of the shower to dry himself off. The cool air that clung to him was welcome and he could honestly say he actually felt a bit better for having showered and even for having relieved himself. 

 

When Alec wrapped the towel around himself he felt it was constricting and bothersome. With that kind of a feeling he decided against getting dressed again. Even if he knew that he wasn't in his own room at the institute. He was at Magnus' place. But the warlock himself told him he could decide for himself how he wanted to bare this burden. In pain or in comfort. Well... if there was absolutely no getting out of this, Alec rather chose some type of comfort then stubbornly struggling against it. Perhaps a while ago his personality would have caused him to struggle his way through this, but he had learned from the people around him his stubbornness wasn't always a good thing.

He felt tired and when he approached the bed, all he wanted was to get some sleep. He dropped the towel next to the bed and crawled under the covers. Trying not to think about how Magnus slept in this very same bed every night. The warlock's scent was on the pillows, on the sheets and on the covers. It soothed Alec somewhat and it allowed him to drift off lightly. Though he couldn't fall deeply asleep, he was gone far enough to get some rest.

It didn't take long for his body however to regain some of it's high temperature and that itch that kept coming back. It was more demanding this time. Alec groaned as he turned on his back. Heat surrounding him. He lowered the covers to his waist to give his upper body some air, but it didn't help much. His skin shone a little with newly formed sweat. Alec tried to ignore it, but he knew he couldn't fight it. Especially when he looked down and saw the first signs of arousal forming again. 

 

oh god...

But he just handled himself in the shower... Was this going to go on for 12 hours?! Alec wanted to cry and kick and scream in a temper tantrum and a fit of frustration, but he knew that if he did, Magnus would storm in to find out what was wrong. And he didn't need the warlock to see him like this. He knew it would be tempting enough for the warlock who openly fancied and flirted with him. So Alec tried to stay calm and suppress any outing of frustration and helplessness. 

What was with these downworlders and trying to get him in bed anyway? Alec didn't believe he was that attractive. Jace was always the eye catcher when the two of them walked into a room. Never him. Or had he been underestimating his own appearance? Alec didn't know. He never did mind 'not' being the center of attention. But now for once he did mind being 'the' center of attention. Because it caused him more trouble then he wanted to go through.

Alec sighed and squeezed the sheets in his fists. Willing himself to calm down. But laying in the safety of a bed with such soft silk covers that smelled incredible too left his body in a state of surrender. He squirmed as he felt himself go hard again. Going into the shower again would be too suspicious. And he didn't want to bother Magnus with an overly expensive water-bill. Like the warlock said before, He would have to ride this out. Much to Alec's dismay.

 

_Please just go away_

Alec pleaded in his head towards the heat in his veins and his skin. But it wouldn't leave him be. Eventually, The young shadowhunter threw the blankets off completely. Laying helplessly aroused on the bed. His body ached so much, but even after the release he found the first time, Alec was still hesitant on handling himself. It wasn't that he didn't have permission. He knew he did. Magnus said so himself. But a bed was quite different then the shower. Not to mention. This was Magnus' bed. And him jerking off in Magnus' bed.... The thought alone turned Alec all shades of red in shame and somewhere a dash of lewd desire. 

In a way it was so wrong that Alec wished he could just disappear from the face of the earth, but on the other hand, circumstance provoked him and basically he had permission to get himself more comfortable while sitting out this unbearable after effect of the siren bite. Alec debated with himself if he could just smother himself with a pillow to escape this endless craving. But in the end he knew it was ridiculous to even think that way. Though he figured anyone in his position would feel so embarrassed they could die.

In the mean time the heat didn't die down. And though it wasn't that hot in the room. Alec felt like he was boiling. His sensitivity had increased so much that the slightest breeze from under the door made the little hairs on his body stand on end and his nipples perk. He groaned and stared at the door for a moment while chewing on his lip. He flinched when he chewed on the wrong spot and remembered he bit his lip so hard it bled. Best not to do that again.

Ten minutes, fifteen minutes, twenty minutes. Time ticked by so slowly and his craving grew so much Alec gave up on rational thinking. It was starting to hurt and ache. There was no way he could sit through this without getting 'comfortable' as the Warlock called it. There was only one way to get through this: Satisfying the urge.

 _Curse that Siren and his venom_...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the question feared is the question asked

Alec looked at the clock once more. But it seemed like time was crawling by so slowly it barely seemed to tick away at all. Two and a half hours since he got at Magnus' place. And he already relieved himself in the shower and now he was on the edge of doing it again.  _In his bed..._ Alec didn't want to think about it but the embarrassment alone made him hot in the face. Like a stubborn blush that wouldn't go away. Alec let his head fall back on the pillow. The towel he had was beside the bed and he laid on the sheets naked. Any clothes on his body would be too much of a bother and it would make him more uncomfortable then he already was.

Alec felt like he was on the edge already. He was so needy it hurt. Every fiber in his being was screaming for that relief and intense satisfying sensation. The Siren venom burned through his veins. And even though Alec knew this would take at least 12 hours of unending sexual torture, he wished for it to be over already. A young relatively inexperienced guy like him simply wasn't used to it. He never took the time for relationships because he was always focused on his work. Basically Alec is a virgin. Starting off with an experience of 12 hours of raw lust and need is a little rough for a fresh body like his.

But there wasn't much use fighting it. The feeling wasn't letting up and Alec already decided that perhaps it was easier if he didn't struggle against it so much. But he definitely didn't intent to use masturbation as a go-to option. He would fight this for as long as he could in between peaks. 

-

Magnus was working on stocking up his ingredients and writing down what he needed to refill, just to try and keep his mind off of what was happening in his bedroom. Just the image of a sweating lust filled Alec on his mind made the Warlock weak in the knees and Magnus had to call upon all the willpower he had to keep himself from entering that room and take advantage of the helpless shadowhunter. At this state, the Warlock wondered if Alec would even mind. But even then, he would mind afterwards and Magnus didn't want to do anything that might drive a wedge between them later. He wanted to win that boy for him, but not by doing something under influence of a third party.

For a moment Magnus thought he heard a whimper. With Magic he turned up the stereo a bit so he wouldn't hear everything coming from that room. Provided Alec wasn't a screamer. He couldn't over power that with music alone. Silencing spells maybe. The Warlock shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about it. That just made his desire grow. Magnus had to pull through this and resist temptation or any chance he might have had would be gone.

- 

Alec tried to keep his voice down. Really. He tried. But his voice just wouldn't obey him. Not as his hands crawled over his own body, touching sensitive places and making his back arch up in need. Alec had his eyes closed firmly. Afraid of what would happen if he looked at his own hands shamelessly crawling over his body to satisfy his needs. Even though they were his own hands, his fingertips left a fire in their wake. Trailing along his body, setting his nerve endings alight. It made him burn along with the raw craving for an intimate touch.

Alec could see why Sirens used this potent poison to enslave poor unfortunate souls to their will. That and the damn singing. Like pretending life was one big karaoke bar. Only then with amazingly good singers.

The shadowhunter hummed and whined softly as he let his hand stroke his length. The other occupied with switching between the gentle caresses on his inner thigh and the toying with his nipples. Alec's body reflected the light through the thin layer of sweat forming on his body. Which when thickened too much rolled from him onto the sheets in little pearls. 

Alec arched up. Digging his heels into the bed. Trying to keep his voice down. It was difficult but Alec didn't want to risk biting his lip again. He knew he had no control to stop himself from biting down on that same wound he made earlier. And that would make it worse. Besides with how he was feeling there was no way he could completely control his voice. Not even if he was able to bite his lip. 

Gradually though, keeping his voice down did not seem the priority. It wasn't as important to him anymore as it was before. What was important now was getting this burn out of his system. To release that bit of tension that would make this whole ordeal less painful. The shadowhunter whimpered. His fingers teased and touched and finally when his hand curled around the head of his erection and twisted, he tensed and then fell to complete relaxation. The heat seeped through his body with slight tremors as Alec whimpered to the intensity of his orgasm. 

Relief followed along with comfort when the heat washed away some of the pain. It didn't hurt as much now. Alec knew it would probably just build up again. But for now he had a little room to breathe. He realized that the scent around him kept him calm. Magnus' scent... It lingered in the sheets and slightly on the air in the room. And it helped Alec rest instead of breaking his head over this in panic and trying to resist harder then would be wise. It made him feel safe for some reason. Perhaps the idea that the warlock's presence in the other room would keep him out of Siren hands and thus out of slavery, was a soothing one.

-

After another hour, the warlock calculated that they were 3 hours into this mess. On a quarter of what would be the time to sit this out. Perhaps he shouldn't get too involved, but the least he could do was to make sure Alec was okay. Magnus went to the bedroom door and knocked softly. Staying on his side of the door. 

"Alexander?"

There was an distinctive mumbled groan on the other side of the door. 

"Just making sure you're okay. Do you need anything?"

There was some rustling on the other side. Perhaps Magnus shouldn't be asking so often if Alec was alright. But he couldn't help but worry. Alec's voice sounded close when he replied.

"Actually... could you... do you have air conditioning or something?" 

Magnus frowned. No he did not but a simple frost spell could help with that. 

"No but i could cool the room by placing a frost spell. But if you want me to do that i have to come in. I have to be in the actual room to make it colder. Once the spell is placed i can leave. I won't bother you."

There was a sigh and a thud against the door. Magnus guessed that Alec stood against it and just let his head drop against the wood. 

"Alright just.. Give me a moment."

Alec sounded tired and out of breath. There were a few more sounds coming from the other side of the door before the shadowhunter told him he could come in.

"You can come in"

Magnus opened the door. Trying not to let his eyes wander after seeing that the only thing Alec put on was a pair of Magnus' silk night pants. There was a scent in the room that was so Alec and yet it had been encased by pheromones and a light scent of sex. Magnus tried not to get distracted and went to work right away. He walked around the room, placing four frost spells, small ice crystal capsules in the corners of the room. They made the air somewhat colder and dripped some snowflakes that floated to the floor and disappeared there. Alec took a deep breath. He seemed to feel much better with those ice crystals in place. 

"That's.. thank you Magnus"

Alec mumbled. His breathing not entirely even. 

"How much longer am i going to be like this?"

Magnus wished he could tell Alec better news. But he knew very well that it wasn't so simple. 

"You're in 3 hours now. It'll take a while..."

"It's getting worse"

"Well yes, that is the point of Siren's venom. Though usually victims don't help themselves."

"Can't imagine why"

"Stamina maybe?"

"I don't have my Stele. It's in the living room"

"Should i get it?"

Alec looked up but shook his head.

"I could try and stretch my legs. Walk a little. Maybe it helps."

But the heat in his blood and his head made him dizzy. As soon as Alec wanted to get up, he wobbled and threatened to fall over. Magnus rushed to his side to keep him on his feet. 

"I think you better sit down. I'll get it."

The warlock put Alec back on the bed and walked to the living room. Most of Alec's weapons had been left there and his clothes which Magnus had cleaned for him. He picked up the Stele and walked back to the bedroom. Alec was laying down again and it was kind of hard to miss the sign of his erection pressing against the silk of his pants. Alec breathed heavily as the warlock gave him his Stele. Alec brought it up to his stamina rune as well as his healing rune.

"Does it hurt?"

Magnus asked. While he didn't have to ask. Alec's face said enough.

"Did you help yourself at least?"

Alec grew red in his face and blushed but he nodded.

"So you can do it again?"

Alec shook his head. 

"I'm sore."

"oh..."

Alec's eyes watered a little and Magnus wasn't sure whether to run out of the room to resist temptation or offer to help, with the risk that Alec would never look at him again if he took advantage of this situation. The decision was difficult. Especially when Alec broke down.

"Magnus... I don't think i can do this.. it hurts."

The warlock was truly at a loss of what to do. One wrong move could screw this up for them both. He knew Alec already held out better then most. Especially Mundanes would have easily caved under the pressure in the first hour.

"Alec i.. I want to help. Believe me i do. And not just because i find you attractive. But.. you're under influence of something powerful. You're not yourself right now. I don't think it is wise for me to-"

"Can't you use magic? Something? anything?"

"There is nothing that will work with this. I'm sorry."

The warlock turned around. This was dangerous. He had to leave before he'd do something he would regret.

"There has to be something... Magnus please.."

The shadowhunter pleaded. Small watery orb rolled from the young boy's eyes. Magnus shook his head and turned to Alec. He knew he took a big risk, but he bend over Alec's form and kissed him. Sweet and soft and just lips. But it was a gesture powerful enough to calm Alec. 

"I'm sorry my love. I can't. When this is over i don't want you to hate me for giving in so easily for my personal gain. Just hold on Alec. You can get through this."

The warlock turned around and all but fled the bedroom. Closing the door behind him while the kiss still burned on his lips. He tried to calm his racing heart while his mind kept shouting at him: what did you get yourself into?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the magic touch...

Alec had shuddered when he heard Magnus use the words: 'my love'. The venom in his blood even reacted to words like that and it soothed him as well as just make him warmer. His fever came up higher again and he was desperate for something more then his own hand for relief. Which after a while seemed to stop working. When Magnus kissed him, Alec felt energy, strength. And though his stamina rune made him hold out longer, it was the kiss that calmed him and eased some of the pain. Even his healing rune couldn't do that, though it healed the cut in his lip.

Alec struggled with the growing heat. The interval from one intense peak to the next was getting shorter. First satisfying himself seemed to help. But it seemed his body became less interested in his own touch every time he had to take away some of the pressure. Now Alec understood what Magnus had meant with the fact that he would jump the first person he saw if they had brought him to the institute. It could even be Jace... Oh god.. This was bad. He could have jumped his parabatai. Alec was only more grateful now that the Warlock insisted on keeping him here. 

And to Alec's surprise, Magnus was fighting as hard as he was. He underestimated the warlock. Thinking that Magnus would do this for himself. But the warlock refused to take advantage of him in his weakened state. Which meant that the flirting from before... the conversations and the attempts to get Alec to cozy up to the warlock... They were genuine. Magnus didn't do it because Alec was just another quest he wanted to conquer. He didn't do it just to get a number and move on. No one would go through this much trouble for someone they weren't serious about.

It got Alec thinking. Perhaps he was wrong to always judge people so soon on first appearances and first meetings. Usually he was right in the long run but... this time he just knew he was wrong to think that the Warlock just wanted him because he had a pretty face. Or pretty eyes as Magnus had mentioned that one time. Perhaps this wasn't a bad thing. Perhaps this all just needed to happen for Alec to look at this from a different perspective. But even then... why by the angel did this have to happen to him?

Alec groaned and tried to get onto his feet. He could barely stand up and had to support himself on the bedpost. He needed something, anything. a distraction. Perhaps he could take another shower. But as he tried to go for the bathroom door, he stumbled and lost his balance. Heavily breathing he curled up on the floor. Hating the fact that he couldn't control his limbs at all it seemed. 

Magnus who heard the noise came rushing in with a worried look on his face. Alec refused to look at him. He felt embarrassed and helpless and he couldn't believe he just fell over. Even after he used his stamina rune! When Magnus saw Alec on the floor he approached carefully.

"Alec? Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?"

The shadowhunter curled up even further.

"No i'm not alright."

He groaned and stayed where he was. The warlock bend over him to see if he was okay. As soon as the sweet spicy scent of the Warlock entered Alec's nose he loosened up a bit. He turned his head, blinking with blurred sight. 

"Magnus... can you please take me to the shower?"

The warlock looked at him while he thought about the request. But then he shook his head. 

"In your condition you can't even keep yourself standing. What if you fall down there and hurt yourself?"

Alec pulled himself up using Magnus for support and the Warlock held him so he wouldn't collapse again.

"Magnus please.. I need to.. i feel sick, i'm sweating. I have to-..."

Alec groaned and nearly doubled over. His entire body was too sensitive. It felt everywhere the warlock's body touched his, clothed or not. It felt his silk pants rub against his naked skin and erection. It felt the cold air brush over his skin softly. Alec felt like he was losing his mind. 

"I can clean you with magic if you want me to. But i can't come with to hold you up Alec. I won't-... i won't be able to resist."

The shadowhunter looked at him. Alec nodded slowly. He really did appreciate what Magnus was trying to do. But he wasn't sure if he himself was going to last. Perhaps Magnus still tried to resist, but Alec was looking for a new touch. 

-

Alec laid back on the bed. Magnus just helped him onto it. For the umpteenth time. The heat, the craving, the desire. It was all too much for the poor shadowhunter. Magnus used his magic to clean up Alec and clear him of sweat and other things sticking to his skin. At least on the upper half. When the Warlock had a hand floating over Alec's abs, the Shadowhunter arched up on instinct. It wasn't planned this way. Neither of them would think that such a small gesture could make someone cave, but when Magnus' hand touched Alec's skin. Alec caved.

His hand came to cover Magnus' hand and press him to his abs. The Warlock tried to pull back but Alec had a strong grip on him.

"Alec. Let go."

"I can't"

"Don't do this. We shouldn't-"

"Magnus... please.. I know.. I know what you're worried about. But please help me."

"If i do this, and this ends... you will never look at me again."

"No i won't"

"You don't know that. This is nothing but raw instinct. Siren's venom brings out the animal in you. Animals only have two goals: eat and mate. Right now that second goal is the strongest. You don't know how this is effecting you. Or how it will effect you when it ends. I can't-"

"please..."

Magnus felt Alec tried to push his hand lower. His fingertips nearly touched the silk fabric of Alec's borrowed pants. But Magnus resisted once again and pulled his hand away.

"I can't. Alec. I cannot."

The shadowhunter whined at the loss of contact and Magnus had to calm himself with all his will. This young boy was making things impossible for him. And Magnus could resist a strong temptation if he wanted to but this... this went beyond all Magnus had ever pushed himself through. 

"It hurts.."

Alec whispered. He nearly cried. No.. he did cry. Tear drops crept from the corners of his eyes. And if there was one thing Magnus could not stand; it was to see Alec cry or hear he was in pain. Defeat. Horrendous terrible defeat. He had to do something.

"i..."

Magnus fought with himself. Now harder then before.

"I'm just a man in the end Alec. It's no lie i'm attracted to you. And i don't want you to think i do this for my own benefit."

Alec looked at him with heavy eyes. He knew Magnus was trying with all his power to be the perfect gentleman. He knew it wasn't fair then to ask him to abandon those principles to help him. But Alec wasn't sure if he could drag himself through this alone.

"Magnus... I know.... But i trust you."

The warlock wanted to cry. He was touched yes, but this kind of talk was not helping. It only meant that Alec would trust Magnus to take care of him and the Warlock couldn't be responsible for his actions once his resolve wavered. 

"You shouldn't"

"But i do... Please Magnus... Help me."

The warlock bit his lip as a part of him wanted to crawl on the bed already while the other part was screaming at him ready to run away. It was a dilemma. More difficult then any trial Magnus had ever gone through. When Alec reached for his pants, Magnus turned his back in shock. 

"What are you doing?!"

Magnus asked, feeling flustered just knowing Alec was about to get naked.

"It's too constricting."

"Can't you wait until i'm out of the room?"

"i- ah.."

Magnus flinched when Alec half moaned and half groaned in pain. 

"Still sore?"

"y-yeah."

Magnus sighed while he backed up and sat on the edge of the bed without looking at Alec.

"Maybe there is something i can do. Give me your hand."

Magnus extended his arm backwards so Alec could give him a hand. Still the warlock refused to turn around. He knew that if he did, he would lose all self control he had. And that wasn't something he wanted. His heartbeat accelerated when he felt Alec slide his hand into his own. Magnus closed his fingers, holding Alec's hand. He took a deep breath and focused on his magic. The glamour on his eyes vanished and his warlock mark reflected in the light. Yellow cat eyes trained on the door. Because god forbid they would look elsewhere. 

-

Magic build up between their palms. Magnus send it further. His mind stretched to send it as a ghostly touch over Alec's body. The shadowhunter gasped when he felt it extend over his arm and crawl up to his chest. It soothed him as well as it made him long for more. He understood Magnus was trying to help. But the Warlock wouldn't actually touch him. It was possible that he couldn't without losing himself and give up the effort to refrain from using this situation to bed Alec. The shadowhunter understood that even though it took much effort, Magnus would go to lengths to make sure he was alright and that no boundaries were crossed. Even if it was very difficult to remain a gentleman.

Magnus used his mind to send the magic further. A blue flowing glow traveled further over Alec. The warlock let his eyes close while he steered the glow with his mind. The ghostly touch drifted over runes and bare skin in unrecognizable patterns. Alec's breathing sped up a bit while he followed the glow with his eyes. It crawled over him like a snake and left an incredible tingling sensation. He squeezed Magnus' hand slightly. Trying hard to keep his voice down and spare the warlock the intimate sounds. But it seemed nearly impossible. 

Alec felt like the venom in his veins made him ten times more sensitive then he would be without it. The poison that remained within his blood reacted strongly to the estranged touch. Like it could figure out that the touch wasn't his own. His panting grew more uneven when the blue magic glow crept further over his skin. It reached lower and lower and when it reached his hip, Alec had to look away. It was too intimate even if it wasn't a real person touching him.

Alec let his head fall back and noticed he had started to squeeze harder into Magnus' hand. And in return the warlock squeezed his hand. Magnus still had his back turned to Alec while he controlled the blue glow with his mind. He was shaking but for a different reason that Alec was shaking. The Shadowhunter could feel it. Magnus was close enough to know he too was breathing heavily and tried hard to keep his focus. 

Magnus did everything he could to make sure he wouldn't turn around and pounce on an unsuspecting and defenseless young shadowhunter. But he could feel where his magic was. And when it reached below Alec's hip line, the warlock shuddered. He squeezed back in Alec's hand as much as Alec squeezed his hand. The shadowhunter let out a shaky breath. Moaning softly, tense with anticipation. When the blue glow reached the base of Alec's arousal the shadowhunter could no longer hold back his voice. He moaned and his back arched. At the same time his hips pushed up into the power.

Magnus took a deep shaky breath. All his senses assaulted him with the pure need to turn around. The raw desire to see with his own eyes what his power was doing to this boy. To take over with his hands and his mouth. To touch and kiss Alec all over and devour him whole with love and affection. But he couldn't. So he kept himself seated with his back towards the shadowhunter, facing the bedroom door. The only physical contact being their entangled hands. 

The warlock felt Alec's fingers shift. The shadowhunter grabbed his hand in a way that coaxed him to tangle their fingers. Magnus responded. Lacing his fingers between those of the shadowhunter and closing them. Squeezing tight. The shadowhunter followed and interlocked their fingers. They both braced themselves because they both knew what was to come. And they both held onto each other's hand like a lifeline.

The friction this ghostly touch caused was gratifying and Alec trembled under it. Trying his best to keep his voice to a minimum but he couldn't help but let the sounds slip out. The ghostly touch slid over Alec's erection at a fast yet firm pace. Alec's hips gained their own life as they started to roll to meet the movement of that blue glow. Alec's breathing became even more uneven. Littered with small moans and gasps.

The sounds from behind him made shivers crawl up Magnus' back. The tingling sensation spread forward to the front and down to his lower regions. It were the sounds and the sensation of his magic on Alec's body that made the warlock harden and aroused. Excited but unable to do anything about it. 

Faster it went. Faster and better and Alec felt his body melt and his mind crumble under the touch until all that was left was a white haze. Alec nearly lost his sense of self. For a moment, he was alone in the universe, drowning out everything else. Then his mind crashed back to earth when he reached his heights. He tumbled over the edge so sudden he had no control over what spilled from his lips. 

"Magnus!"

The warlock shook and panted and whispered.

"Alexander"

The room was filled with the scent of pheromones and arousal. Filled with sex and sweat and ice. Magnus kept holding Alec's hand until the Shadowhunter stopped squeezing. He had calmed down enough. The warlock was at his limit now. He pulled his hand back and got up. He walked straight to the door without once looking back. He opened it and closed it behind him. Missing the quiet whisper of Alec who told him: "Thank you"

Leaning against the dark wood while his heart hammered in his chest. Magnus had almost turned to look. When Alec called his name, Magnus nearly lost it. It was dangerous. Very dangerous. And now he was painfully hard as well. A victim to the Siren's poison in a second degree. 

He barely made it. But he made it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relieving kiss...

4 hours in... 

Magnus could not believe he resisted so well. Up until the very last moment that he heard Alec come undone. It had been a risk to help him and part of him hadn't thought that he could make it without losing his control. But they were in separated rooms again and Alec had been resting. Temporarily relieved from the pressure that this poison put on his body. Magnus knew the young shadowhunter suffered. But it was truly a better option then to become a slave to one of those wicked sirens.

Magnus himself had an incident years ago on which he had witnessed the making of a slave and barely escaped a similar fate himself. The male siren he was dating back then wasn't worth the trouble. And Magnus was definitely not going to allow any of them to turn him or anyone he cared about into a slave. Especially not this precious young shadowhunter currently in his care.

Despite his capability of remaining a gentleman, Magnus realized he was effected by Alec's state. The evidence had been clear when he fled the room with his erection straining in his pants. It wasn't fair. He was attracted to Alec. And eventually he wanted nothing more then to join the young shadowhunter and make him melt under his fingers. To have him so intimately. But he didn't want that if Alec's own feelings were compromised. The lure influenced his behavior until it had worn off. And Magnus couldn't be certain how Alec would feel about it once he was in control of his own emotions again. His craving and his sense were not on the same line as the Warlock had already discovered the last time they met.

Alec was a very sober young man. Perhaps a little too much duty bound. Focusing on his obligations rather then anything else. To have this happen to him must have caused such a switch.. The warlock wasn't sure what the damage would be once this was over. Embarrassment seemed a certainty. But besides that, there could be a lot more. Shame perhaps. Although the warlock couldn't imagine anyone being ashamed for relieving themselves when it saves them from pain and torture.

Magnus had used up a lot of energy to help Alec in the way that he did. The Warlock sprawled himself out on the couch to recharge. While his mind ran wild with what happened in the bedroom earlier. Those thoughts wouldn't leave him alone and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't ban those sounds Alec had produced out of his head. He could still hear Alec moan in his head and though he hadn't looked, he could imagine that body moving quickly with each shaky breath, reflecting the light in a thin layer of sweat. The warlock himself got rather hot at the thought.

Even though he tried he couldn't think of anything else to calm him down. He couldn't even recall past lovers who's mental image could no longer turn him on. He couldn't use them as an off switch either. Then he tried to think of bad memories, but they too just would not be summoned from the back of his mind. He couldn't push Alec's image aside. And his body reacted to it. He was not the one who was poisoned, but with his attraction to Alec, he suffered all the same. 

Even though he promised himself to stay sharp and tend to Alec's needs while taking care of him, to be at the ready when the other called, he managed to doze off slightly. Ever so lightly drifting between sleep and wake. Not quite conscious but not quite gone far enough to not be able to sense his surroundings.

-

Alec had been completely drained of energy for a few moments after Magnus had done his best to satisfy him. And all that without touching him or looking at him. Alec felt so proud of the warlock for some reason. Magnus held up so well despite Alec's less then comfortable state. But a part of him started to wish that the warlock didn't hold up so well. That he would just drop the gentleman act and go for what his first intentions were. To get into bed with Alec. The shadowhunter was shocked at how much he now actually craved it. Being wanted and desired, being touched. 

And it was still getting worse. His own touch didn't satisfy him. Magnus had helped him but even with magic, the glow of release wore off so quickly Alec was desperate for more. At first when he met Magnus he had found it difficult to imagine why on earth someone like him would desire to sleep with a Shadowhunter like Alec. He didn't get the attraction. Although he had to admit that Magnus gave off this aura that just drew him in closer. Out of curiosity no doubt. But curiosity morphed into attraction even before he was bitten. Of course Alec still had his problems with it. They were both men. Magnus was a downworlder. Two clear reasons why this shouldn't happen.

Alec wasn't exactly 'out' with his sexuality yet. But despite those reasons, Alec started to push his own boundaries. Trying to see if there was a way he could get around those obstacles. Because his heart leaned towards what was behind them. He did want to respond to the attraction. He did want to get to know the warlock better. It was just difficult because of these obstacles that stopped him from acting on those wishes. 

And now that he was bitten, Alec knew that the poison influenced his thoughts. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he wasn't clear headed and that he would probably think differently about it once this Lure wore off. But now it seemed like those obstacles were none existent. And Alec craved so much what he had been leaning toward slightly. Because of his condition that slightly leaning had turned into jumping in the deep with eyes closed. Alec still had some sense not to ask for it out loud. But even that resistance slowly but surely faded. At the end of the night he wouldn't have any breaks left to hold him back. 

Alec worried if what Magnus said was true: If he would eventually lose so much of himself that he would try and force himself on Magnus. Perhaps that time was even nearer then Alec expected. And he wasn't even halfway through his hours. But what else was he suppose to do? This craving drove him mad. It burned in his blood and tingled in his body. He needed someone else's touch because his own wasn't satisfying and even with magic, Magnus could probably not continue to help him. It would drain his energy and it would make his resolve weaken until he'd snap. And then what?

If Magnus indeed dropped the gentleman act which Alec so wished for right now... And they would cross boundaries together. Then what would happen once Alec regained himself? What would happen once the effects wore off and Alec once again had a clear mind? Right now he could still think about that. But he felt he was starting to care less. Which is what his sober self would probably find very difficult to process.

Eventually he started losing grip on what he was doing. His mind no longer controlled his body. And when he found himself reaching for the door to the living room, Alec had no idea how to stop himself or what he was even doing. It was like the raw need for another person, another touch was taking over. But not just any touch. Something specific. Alec couldn't even think about anyone else anymore. There was only one person on his mind. One person he needed the most: Magnus Bane.

-

Magnus heard Alec go to the bathroom about ten minutes ago. It took long before there was a sound of the bathroom door. Maybe Alec had fallen over or passed out or perhaps he was just helping himself. Magnus didn't know. Though he worried about the Shadowhunter's welfare, he didn't dare to go check. He remained on the couch where he had been since he helped Alec out.

The warlock had his eyes closed. Dozing off a little. The sound of a bathroom door closing echoed in the distance. It made Magnus relax because he knew Alec wouldn't hurt himself when his legs would give out in the bedroom. The warlock however let his guard down too soon. Because he relaxed, the sound of the bedroom door opening escaped him. It didn't occur to him that someone was approaching him.

Only when he felt a touch on his shoulder his eyes flew open. Magnus froze. Alec was right behind him and from the heat radiating from him, he could tell Alec was suffering another craving assault. Another attack of desire and need. 

"A-Alexander?"

The warlock cursed in his head for croaking out a stuttered word. His question was replied to with the second hand landing on his other shoulder. Squeezing gently. Magnus didn't mind the massage, In fact if he wasn't so tense he could have enjoyed it. But he minded it very much that Alec nearly had the jump on him and was probably just looking for a way to get closer and break through Magnus' discipline and resistance. The shadowhunter moved and as soon as part of him came into view, Magnus closed his eyes again. Alec was still naked.

"Alec what are you doing? you should be in bed."

There was no reply, Magnus made the mistake of opening his eyes for a moment. And there he was. Alec, hanging over him with a dark and lustful look in his eyes. downworld have mercy. Magnus tensed. He kept looking at Alec's face in fear of looking elsewhere if he didn't hold that gaze. Finally Alec spoke. His voice raw and low, husky and barely above a whisper. But already sounding somewhat like he overused it. 

"I don't know what i'm doing. But i know that if you don't stop me... I can't stop myself. I need to.."

Magnus knew exactly what was going on. Alec was painfully hard again and his desire had increased so much he was hurting and at his limit. While Magnus had tried everything he could without getting involved. Even using magic apparently wasn't counted as a valid touch and despite the short relief the desire returned as quickly as it did when Alec satisfied himself. Alec crawled onto the Warlock's lap. Suddenly Magnus really started to panic. Yes he was an all powerful warlock and immortal. But even he had his limits.

"Alec don't do this. You're not yourself right now. I can't-"

"Magnus.. Help me. Please."

The warlock sat up wanting to push Alec off of him but the shadowhunter was quick and caught the warlock's hands. He pushed them behind his back and held them there. Magnus couldn't summon enough magic to help him without his hands. And this position also brought him incredibly close to Alec's face.

"Alec let go."

"No."

"Let me go! you don't want this."

"I do want this. I realize that now."

"You won't think about it that way once the effects wear off. The poison-"

"Strengthens desire. You said so yourself. How can it strengthen something that isn't there?"

Touché. Magnus realized very well that he could not reply to that with any counter arguments. But still this was a very bad idea. He gathered that Alec didn't want him to be a gentleman anymore. But that was just because the effects were getting worse. And if he gave in now Alec would hate him when this was over. He couldn't risk it. 

"Alec. I understand this is difficult. But you have to let me go. This isn't the way."

"I can't. It hurts. It won't go away."

"I'll kiss you."

"... What?"

Magnus sighed and looked passed Alec and then back to the shadowhunter.

"I know you need more. So if you let go of me, i will kiss you. Maybe it will help. I can also use magic again but please Alec. Don't ask me to do anything else. You're too precious to be taken advantage of like this. It isn't right."

The shadowhunter blinked. Taken aback by the offer and by the resolve that Magnus seemed to muster. And the opinion that the warlock had on him. He was precious to the warlock? He didn't even know Magnus that well. It showed in what he thought he knew about the warlock. Every time he thought that Magnus might snap and give in, the warlock summoned some strength and resistance from somewhere else. He showed a completely unexpected side of him. And the more Alec was wrong about the warlock, the more he wanted to get to know what was really there packed in that figure of tanned skin, captivating brown eyes, fashionista clothes and perfectly groomed hair and nails.

Slowly Alec loosened his grip on Magnus' hands.

"you... would do that?"

Alec mumbled, partly shocked. To reply, the warlock let one of his free hands slip to Alec's neck and pulled him in. His other hand going to Alec's back while he summoned more Magic. The warlock shuddered when their lips brushed lightly. Alec hummed and opened his lips slightly. Magnus responded and locked in with his own. A slow rhythm. Moving, brushing, feeling the sensitive skin on their lips tingle at the contact. It wasn't quick, raw or desperate. It was slow, sweet, gentle.

-

Alec hummed as he felt his lips tingle. The feeling spread. Though the gesture was innocent compared to what Alec really needed. It soothed him. And though heat surrounded him, his mind calmed and became less foggy as they kissed. Instead it filled with only one thing: Magnus. The warlock chased away all the blurred thoughts in Alec's mind only to replace them with himself. Not that it was intentional. But it happened none the less.

Alec gripped at Magnus' shoulders while he was seated on the warlock's lap. Magnus was effected by the situation too. Alec sat in a position that allowed him to notice this. He could  _feel_ it. And still the warlock tried to resist him. Because he knew that Alec was under influence of a drug-like poison. Alec might have just fallen a bit in love right on the moment he realized that. 

Magnus might have had an iron will. But still the temptation to do this properly was too much to pass up. He said he would kiss Alec so kissing him is what he was going to do. Properly. The warlock pried Alec's lips further open with his own. Letting his tongue slip in slightly at first. Just to test the waters. But when Alec moaned, the warlock took it as a good sign. So he continued. Letting his tongue slip into Alec's mouth where he searched for the Shadowhunter's tongue and caressed it. Stroking it with his own. 

Alec gripped tighter on Magnus. While the warlock was exploring his mouth and keeping him in place with one hand in his neck, the other hand was rubbing over his back. Releasing that blue glow that had brought him to unthinkable heights before. The tingle of it's touch spread over his body. Alec squirmed on the warlock's lap who's grip in Alec's neck tightened. When the warm sensation on his back stopped. Alec whimpered in protest. Magnus pulled away to let him breathe. And while they sat there sucking in some much needed air, the warlock apologized.

"I'm sorry. I used a lot of magic before they brought you here. And after when you needed it-"

"You're running out?"

Alec asked almost desperately. Panting and staring at Magnus with puppy eyes. It made the warlock weak. 

"Not yet. But if i keep using it on you i won't have any to spare. Besides you said it didn't work."

Alec shook his head.

"It worked. It works. It's just... it fades so soon."

Now that Magnus had kissed some sense into Alec's head his mind was somewhat clearer again. And when he realized he sat on the warlock's lap naked, he grew some color in his face. Trying to close his legs a little despite sitting on top of the other. It made him realize in a flash he almost forced himself onto Magnus. The thoughts crept into Alec's mind causing shock and horror. It was all true. He was losing so much control he would be desperate enough to force himself on someone. And Magnus was worried about taking advantage of him?! What if it was the other way around?! 

"i... I'm sorry."

Alec croaked out. He got up and fled to the bedroom. A mere moment of weakness and a clouded mind brought him to such a state. It was embarrassing. Magnus looked up confused at the sudden change, he was almost tempted to call Alec back, but he knew the Shadowhunter had his own battles to fight. He wanted to tell Alec it was okay. But honestly, what was okay about any of this?

Still, Magnus felt he couldn't just let Alec retreat and feel bad over his weakness. They were only 4 hours in. It would get worse. Alec wouldn't know what he was doing in the end. This only taught the warlock he needed to save his magic. And he needed to be more alert. He couldn't be caught unaware again. But he also wondered how long he could remain a gentleman. In the end. Someone had to help Alec through this. If he was already this desperate for a partner so early on. He wouldn't be able to stand this until the end if he didn't get some help from a foreign touch. It was a dilemma of which Magnus didn't know what to do. Normally he was full of answers and solutions. But this time his knowledge could only help him so much.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a careful touch...

"Alexander?"

Magnus walked into the bedroom, not really knowing what he would find. But he had some things on his heart that could not be left unsaid. This wasn't Alec's fault. None of it was. It was all a pile of unfortunate circumstances. This could have happened to anyone. And they would probably have struggled just as much with it. If not more. Or perhaps less depending on how this person's character handled it. Some would have more trouble with it then others. After all not everyone was as sexually active as other people. Magnus could imagine this had to be difficult for someone like Alec. He didn't know how many experience he had. But from what he gathered it couldn't be much. Unlike himself.

Which was something he didn't really want to think about now and yet he was grateful he had that kind of experience. It allowed him more control over the situation. While Alec was left helplessly following instinct. And it made him act out. The warlock couldn't blame him for it.

Magnus found Alec with his back towards the door, hiding under the covers.

"Go away."

The warlock stood hesitant in the doorway but then he closed the door and walked further into the room.

"Alec. It wasn't your fault. You are not to blame."

Alec still had his back turned and had himself wrapped completely in the sheets. Much like a child would do when it was angry. It was kind of adorable. And compared to the warlock, Alec indeed still had much of a child. He was young, innocent in some aspects. Or maybe not so much right now.

"You were right. You said i'd force myself on the first person i'd see. I nearly did that to you. I-"

"If i really wanted to i could have pushed you off. You could never force yourself on me Alec. I told you before, it's not that i don't want this.. It's just... not 'how' i want this.. But if it really came to that, you could never hurt me or force me into something i don't want."

Magnus approached the bed and sat down next to the bundle of blanket that was Alec. The shadowhunter tensed so much the warlock could feel it through the blankets. The warlock sighed.

"I still had enough magic left to push you off. Getting my hands loose would have been easy had i put some strength into it."

The warlock continued. This made Alec peek his head out of the blankets. His dark hair tousled and slightly sticking to his forehead. 

"But i knew somehow to keep your arms behind your back. What if you run out of magic? What if you can't push me off? Magnus i can't-"

"You are still not to blame and you can still not force me to do anything. I know this isn't you. I know we probably need to push some boundaries in the end. But i didn't want you to think that i would give in easily."

Alec crawled out of his blanket shell further so his shoulders and arms were free too but the rest of his body was still under the covers.

"This isn't how i pictured i'd spend the hunt.."

Alec mumbled. Magnus nodded.

"Well this isn't how i pictured i'd spend my evening either. I guess we both had a change of plans."

Magnus replied. Alec was sweating. He saw it. And he could feel the heat radiate from Alec's body. The Shadowhunter had a sad and desperate glint in his eyes. 

"That time when you saw someone under the effects of this... Was it as bad as this?"

Magnus frowned a bit as he thought of the time he had seen someone suffer from Siren's lure. But when he thought about it he shook his head.

"I don't know. You have to hold into account that this person was cured right after he was bitten. You however had the lure in you for a while until i pulled it out. Most people i know who have suffered from this were either made into a toy within the first few hours after exposure or... well... their partners helped them out... I didn't stick around to find out how bad it was."

Alec sighed. His head was slowly getting blurry again. 

"I'm so tired... And to-.. until morning.. I don't know if i can."

"I know..."

-

They sat in silence for a moment. Alec looked at the warlock while Magnus stared at his hands. Until Alec broke the silence.

"I won't blame you either you know."

Magnus looked up.

"What?"

Alec gestured between them.

"This. Us. If i really-... If boundaries are going to be crossed. It's only because you want to help me and because i no longer have control or the strength to fight or resist it. Honestly. You tried so hard already i'm only grateful you've shown you're serious about me. You didn't jump into bed with me first chance you got. so.. I won't blame you."

Magnus hummed and raised his brows while he cocked his head and replied.

"Say that again when the lure wears off."

With perhaps a hint of sarcasm or prediction that Alec would berate him for giving in when this was over. But Alec didn't think that in the end he would be upset. Magnus had already proven he didn't do this just to get something out of this messy situation. So in the end if Alec did cave and Magnus caved as well. Who was to blame really? Only the Siren that started it all. He couldn't be upset with the warlock because it wasn't his fault. And because he didn't take the easy way out. It had been difficult for them both and it would continue to be difficult until the 12 hours were up. So Alec replied with an honest look and sincerity in his voice.

"I feel clear headed right now. When you kissed me... It gave me back some sanity... And i know in the end neither of us can be blamed... So thank you."

Magnus smiled softly when Alec expressed that he wouldn't be upset even if they didn't last. The warlock had feared it would be the case, but Alec proved him wrong. Which was only remarkable. It created a deeper understanding between the two. An unspoken acceptance. The warlock nodded when he was thanked. He wanted to get up and leave the room, but Alec caught him by the wrist. His grip was warm and gentle. Though it wasn't firm, it was enough to hold the warlock back. Magnus turned around to see Alec struggle to find the right words. So he sat back on the bed. Patiently. Waiting for the shadowhunter to say or ask what he wanted. It took Alec a moment, but then he looked up. A blush tinting his features and his face and voice somewhat soft and shy.

"Magnus... I.. Could you maybe... Can you kiss me again?.. It's just that- it helped before and it may calm me somewhat. i get it if you think it's better if you don't. i mean it was just a suggestion and you don't have to-"

The shadowhunter rambled and Magnus chuckled.

"Alexander."

"-... what?"

"All you had to do was ask."

That silenced the young shadowhunter. He looked at the warlock with slightly wide eyes while Magnus scooted a little closer on the bed and placed a gentle hand in Alec's neck. Pulling him closer. Even before their lips touched, Alec's eyes fell shut. When the warlock kissed him, the Shadowhunter's thoughts grew quiet. The heat seemed to simmer down to a bearable degree. It calmed him. Magnus' hand in his neck felt like the security Alec needed. It was his move. His choice. His 'okay'. Alec felt the fingers in the edge of his hair. And Magnus' thumb softly caressing the side of his neck. 

Their lips molded together perfectly. Magnus tasted like foreign spices. His lips were warm and soft. They brushed Alec's softly but firm enough to set all his nerve endings alight and make his lips tingle. Alec brought a hand up to take a hold on Magnus' shoulder. Just to have something to hold onto. The young shadowhunter melted under the soft strokes of those lips against his. A soft moan spilled from him into the warlock's mouth who replied by prying Alec's lips open and kissing him a little deeper. As much as it calmed him, it also made Alec keen for more. Because it drowned out the screaming of his body. That intense need was pushed back and replaced with something more gentle.

Alec gripped at the Warlock's shoulder a little tighter. Just because it helped, didn't mean that the lure wore off already. And yes it still bothered him. Perhaps less then before, but it still created chaos in his body and heat in his veins. Alec was effected none the less. The evidence was clear, Alec could feel it. His erection standing hard between his legs. Covered by the blankets, but still.. One could clearly see he was aroused.

When the need to breathe became too much and their lungs were begging for air, they parted. Alec whined and chased after Magnus' lips. But he knew as well that he needed to stop and take a breath. They were both panting lightly. Magnus had his eyes closed a little longer before he looked up at Alec again. He struggled. Alec knew it. But so did the shadowhunter. But after the conversation they had earlier, Alec had expressed that whatever would happen, it was okay. Neither of them were to blame for this.

Alec felt a dull ache coming up again. The sign that he needed to take off some pressure. He wiggled uncomfortable in his position. Magnus stayed quiet. He was probably debating whether he should leave the room or not. The warlock looked at Alec, who became a bit more flushed with the pressing matter of needing some release.

"Do you need to...?"

Magnus asked softly. Alec looked up. His eyes simmering with emotions that Magnus could not yet quite decipher. 

"Yeah.."

The shadowhunter replied. Magnus nodded and seemed to think for a moment.

"Do you want me to stay?"

He then asked. Which surprised Alec, but he couldn't deny that it was what he wanted. He needed someone there with him. But the question was, would Magnus mind it?

"Is that okay? I mean can you?"

The warlock smiled softly and brushed some of Alec's hair from his forehead.

"For you my dear Alexander, i will try."

-

There was an unspoken agreement between the two when they showed each other a small smile. Alec let himself lower back on the bed. Still covered with the sheets. Magnus didn't leave. He positioned next to Alec, but above the blankets. And with one hand on Alec's chest, leaned in to kiss him again. The shadowhunter closed his eyes and focused on the heat of the body next to his. While his own hand drew soothing circles over his lower stomach, until he dared to caress lower. 

Magnus was glad he occupied himself with kissing Alec. And that he didn't have his eyes open to see what was going on. Alec was too distracted with touching himself to take the lead, so Magnus gently dominated the kiss. Prying open Alec's lips and kissing him deep and with meaning. Alec trembled softly which only made the warlock hold him tighter. Magnus did caress him slightly. Softly rubbing his hand over Alec's chest. Soothing him while the young shadowhunter drew quick breaths and released a needy hum or small moan here and there.

Alec allowed Magnus to lead him in the kiss and his moans were swallowed by the warlock, who kissed him with devotion and affection. Alec noticed the warlock was very skilled. Honestly the shadowhunter didn't really know what he was doing with his lips. All he knew was that he had some sense to move them back against the warlock's. He also couldn't really think about what he was doing, because he was too focused on the heat seeping back into his body and the need slowly climbing to a peak. The only problem was, he couldn't really reach that peak.

When they parted again for some air, Alec looked up at the warlock, who looked down at him with a concerned look on his face. Alec frowned a bit until he felt a wet trail spill from the corner of his eyes. Had it come that far? Now he was crying too? Immediately Alec feared that Magnus might think it was because Alec felt so helpless and disgusted with this whole situation. And that he was upset that things had to come to this. So Alec forced himself to form words and try to explain.

"I-It... It's not you. I.. i-i can't.. It won't-.. I'm trying to-"

Well that plan failed. Alec couldn't really explain as his brain was too hazy to even think straight. But somehow Magnus got the point. The warlock placed a hand on Alec's stomach and released some of the magic he used before. Alec gasped and arched into it. The magic helped him to get further and Alec resumed stroking. But still it wasn't enough. It was like he was chasing his orgasm. But every time he got close, it moved just out of his reach. Leading him to chase it again. The desperation struck the young shadowhunter. The lure was singing in his veins. The effect Magnus' kiss had on him was slowly giving way to the pure need to finish. 

"m-magnus.. I can't-.. I'm so close but i can't-"

Alec felt his eyes water more. But through the haze he could see the warlock looming over him. Coming down to kiss him. But deeper even then before. Magnus slipped his tongue inside. Alec groaned half in surprise half in delight. It was like he forgot how to breathe for a moment. Leaving a burning feeling in his airway. Alec didn't think. He brought a hand up and cupped the hand on his chest. Magnus' hand. And without thinking he pushed it down. First he felt strong resistance. The hand would not be moved. But as Alec rubbed the back of the hand with his thumb, the resistance faded. 

-

Magnus could see, hear and sense Alec's desperation. He knew the difficulty that the shadowhunter was facing. Nothing was worse for a man then to be painfully aroused and unable to reach his release. Alec tried, but he couldn't get to that point. And if he tried too long without success. It would hurt. Magnus braced himself mentally and repeated a mantra in his head 'I will remain a gentleman'. He repeated it silently in his head. Over and over again. All while he kissed the boy deeper. Hoping, praying that he could help to send him over the edge. To take away the pain.

When Alec grabbed his hand, Magnus froze for a moment. He knew this was the thing he had dreaded all night. What if he did have to get involved like now? What if he had to do more then just babysit Alec until the lure had worn off? That time was now. And Magnus was terrified but thrilled at the same time. He was getting what he wanted, but not how he wanted it. And that inner battle tore at him so much it nearly split him in two. But he had to think of Alec's well being. He couldn't just think of himself. The only thing he could do was pray that he would hold up his strength and that even though he was exposed to temptation, he would not do more then what was needed to help the poor young shadowhunter.

So in the end, he had to give in slightly. Not completely. But slightly. Magnus allowed it. He allowed Alec to bring his hand lower. While the warlock braced himself for that moment. And there it was. A shudder ran through him as his fingertips touched hot velvet flesh. Alec moaned and Magnus squeezed his eyes shut. Pulling back from the kiss. He hid his face in the crook of Alec's neck. Leaving him with a place to hide and Alec with the room to breathe.

The size surprised him. He had imagined Alec naked. And perhaps the boy was a little bigger then he had anticipated. Not by much, but just a little. Alec was longer with a thinner shaft. But of a decent size all the same. And when Magnus wrapped his hand around it, it felt right. Perfectly fitting in his hand. However, it also felt like danger. Especially with the situation they found themselves in. 

Alec moaned and bucked up. It made it harder for Magnus to stay put. But he knew what he had to do. He couldn't let Alec suffer and he couldn't just run out. He would get through this one way or another. With his head hidden in the crook of Alec's neck. The warlock focused on the pulse running through Alec's body. The way his heart raced to get the blood around. Especially now so much of it had dropped south. Magnus set his lips in Alec's neck to keep himself busy. Focusing on trying not to leave marks to keep his mind from thinking about what his hand was doing. Because he didn't need to focus on that. He knew how to get someone to fall off the edge. Though of course with Alec it took and effort to find the right buttons to push all over again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i'll continue this scene in the next chapter. No worries my darlings. But this chapter was getting kind of lengthy. And there is more to it then just the smut. i can't rush their thought process. As i'm sure you'll understand.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please stay

Alec's breath hitched when he felt the Warlock's fingers wrap around his length. They both knew it would come to this eventually. Perhaps it came a bit sooner then expected. Alec felt a clear contrast between the warmth of Magnus' hand and the cold metal of the rings he was wearing. The difference was.. odd and yet oddly satisfying. Like the contrast brought that much more pleasure with it. 

An involuntary mewl left him as he felt the warlock nuzzle and then kiss the side of his neck. It made him shiver, but somehow, Alec wanted more. He stretched his neck, arching, trying to grant more access. Whether he did that because he wanted it or because the lure demanded it was unclear. Alec had noticed the lines had been blurring and one poured into the other easily. Besides, what was said before was true. You couldn't exactly strengthen an emotion that wasn't there. Definitely not something like desire.

Alec didn't believe he would be suffering so much if he kept telling himself that none of this was what he wanted. But that was apparently the problem. Secretly he did want it. And though he never got the chance he had been wanting it for a while. Ever since he met the Warlock he had to admit that he was curious. There was something about Magnus. Something that drew him in closer in a longing to dig deeper and shed some light on the personality and soul that was Magnus Bane.

But because of the way he was raised and his duties he needed to perform... His place in the world and having not enough time... That curiosity was quickly pushed back in a corner. However now that he was bitten, that same curiosity was pulled out of that corner with lightening speed and pressed to the front and center of his mind. No denying it now. No avoiding. No escape. Just plain and simple truth strengthened by an unexpected factor. 

The only downside to this was that it took something like the Siren's Lure to get him to give into that deep wish. He could have made time for dates before but he always used the excuse that he was too busy working on his missions and carrying out his responsibility towards the institute. While in reality there was time to do both. Especially in the shadow world it wasn't deemed wise to put your love life on hold. Shadowhunters had a nasty high rate for dying young. So one one hand, no he didn't mind. But on the other hand, he scolded himself mentally for being too stubborn to get to this point himself. Without the aid of any poison. 

Alec wondered: _would the Siren perhaps have sensed his inner struggle? No he couldn't have... right?_

Those were the last thoughts that passed through Alec's consciousness before he blanked out. He couldn't make sense of his thoughts anymore as all his head seemed to be filled with was the Warlock who currently kissed his neck and stroked him. Alec gripped at Magnus' shoulder tightly. Afraid he would fall or crumble apart if he didn't have a hold. Magnus' fingers set to work with a purpose. And Alec could feel it. The deliberate movements. The slow caress. He thought he was going to lose his mind. He was so close already. But now he was rocketing towards his release with the speed of light.

-

Magnus knew he had to be careful. And he couldn't rely too much on what Alec reacted to now that he was under the Lure. It might be different from what he would like if he was completely himself. The warlock worked slow but steady. Increasing the pace of his actions gradually rather then quick and sudden. He kept his face buried in the crook of Alec's neck. Busying himself with kisses and small love bites. Mindful not to leave marks. There would be no way to explain those once Alec would get back to the institute all healed and recovered.

The warlock didn't dare to look down at what his hand was doing. But he felt everything. The sensation. The smooth flesh sliding under his fingertips. The heat. The way pre fluids leaked and smoothed the way for his hand to keep working. The wetness of it. Magnus swore that even though he had his nose buried in Alec's neck, he could smell the scents from below. Perhaps another side effect of the poison. Powerful pheromones. 

"a-ah.. please.."

Alec's breath hitched and his body trembled. He craned his neck and Magnus pressed closer. On instinct he pressed his body closer. Ignoring the fact that this situation aroused him too. Almost to the point of it being painful. His own erection strained against the fabric of his tight fitting jeans. He kept his hips away from Alec on purpose. Not knowing what it would do to him in the state he was in, or how he was going to react to a 'partner' that was as effected as he was while also being touched by said 'partner'. Alec could perhaps handle that. But with the Lure raging in his veins for the coming 8 hours still...

Magnus stopped thinking about it. He focused on the little noises and moans that Alec allowed to spill from his lips. He focused on that beautiful neck right under his lips and teeth. And he focused on his hand. Stroking velvety smooth heat. Alec twitched. His entire body covered in a thin layer of sweat despite the ice spells in the room. The droplets, especially on the runes, which were the darker part of his skin, looked like little pearls in the dim light. Magnus made the mistake of taking a peek. And once he saw them, he couldn't look away. They hypnotized him. As Alec's chest danced with his uneven panted breaths, the little beads glistened and teased the warlock. 

Alec was truly the most beautiful boy Magnus had ever seen. And he had seen quite a lot.

The young shadowhunter gripped at the sheet tight until his knuckles turned white from the sheer force of which he grabbed them with. Magnus knew Alec was on the edge. The warlock readjusted his grip. Dragging his fingertips over Alec's length. Scraping softly with his nails and at the top he rotated his wrist, twisting around the crown. Alec bucked up and his body contracted. 

"M-Magnus!"

The warlock bit his lip and shut his eyes quickly. He felt his excitement shake the steady flow of the glamour on his eyes. He didn't want to scare Alec by making him see cat eyes as first thing right after his peak. He felt Alec throb in his hand and spill. The warlock muffled a moan in Alec's neck. He was so hard right now. Longed so strongly to carry this further. But he just couldn't. It would break Alec's trust in him. And it would drive a wedge between them both. He needed to hold on. He needed to go at Alec's pace and yet hold the Shadowhunter back too at the same time. Otherwise they would be going too fast. Perhaps they were going fast already.

But it was so hard to resist when something you wanted was dangled right in front of your nose. Ready to be taken. Except if you took it carelessly it would slip from your fingers and break. 

Alec's breathing slowly calmed. Magnus made sure he could feel his eyes were glamoured again before he opened them and waved once with his hand to clean Alec up. He took the sheets and covered Alec's lower half up so he wouldn't be tempted. Magnus was surprised to find that next to Alec, he actually gained renewed strength to control himself. He had been hesitant at first. Unsure if he could stay. But he had, and it had worked.

Alec was still somewhat out of breath, but he turned his head to the warlock. A weak smile painted on his gorgeous face. Magnus felt a stab of anger when he saw it. This angel in his bed deserved better then to be tortured like this. inside his head Magnus wished all kinds of profanities towards the siren that bit Alec. Wicked creatures. But he was somehow grateful that despite all his trials, he was the one to help Alec through this.

"Thank you."

Alec mumbled. Magnus smiled softly and shook his head. Reaching out to softly rake his perfectly groomed fingers through Alec's damp hair. Wiping some stray hairs from his forehead. 

"Try and get some sleep. You need it."

Alec nodded slowly. 

"Will you stay with me?"

Magnus considered it. But he still had a problem. Which he needed to take care of otherwise it would be awkward. 

"I think i'm going to take a much needed shower. I may be a powerful warlock but i still sweat like any mundane, unfortunately... I might have cleaned you but.. i need a change of clothes."

Magnus swore he read something like disappointment in Alec's eyes so he quickly added.

"-But i'll come back once i'm done. I'll be here when you wake up."

Alec looked at him for a moment. As if he needed to let the information settle and process in his mind. But once it got through to him he replied.

"okay."

He turned to his side and curled up. Propping his hands under the pillow his head was resting on and he closed his eyes. Magnus carefully shuffled backwards to get off the bed without notifying Alec accidentally of his current state. The warlock let out a breath of relief when he finally stood with both feet on the ground and made his way to the bathroom. He closed the bathroom door softly and as it clicked into the lock Magnus turned around and leaned his back against it.

His heart was going crazy. And not just because he had just handled a very dangerous situation. It ached. He felt all kinds of things running through him. Concern, affection, happiness, anxiousness. It all reflected in his unsteady heartbeat. Magnus laid his hand over his chest and tried to calm himself down. But it seemed even with the door as only obstacle it ached being away from Alec. Magnus hadn't felt this way since... well... ever. He loved before. Or he thought he loved before. But it was nothing like this.

Nothing made his heartbeat go crazy like this did. Nothing made him ache more then the knowledge that Alec was suffering. And it was accompanied with the pressing and unbearable urge to help him, soothe him and ease his suffering. Like he couldn't stand it if Alec was feeling that way. Magnus closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but he could still see that weak smile on Alec's face. It spread a warmth in places that hadn't felt warmth in ages. Like every corner of his dark soul suddenly turned light. This wasn't just one of those passing crushes. Magnus realized with shock that there was only one explanation: He was in love. and not even just a bit like he wanted a relationship-kind of love. This was serious. He would never consider this for anyone but he could see himself settling down with Alec.

The thought alone scared him. No. It terrified him. No one in his 400 years had managed to tie him down. Relationships were fun but that was that. And after it he would move on. But Alec... If he just thought about moving on from Alec he couldn't breathe. It made ice stab into his soul if he just thought about it. But how could he possibly tell Alec that. Especially after tonight? Would he even believe the warlock? Would someone who barely even started his own life believe someone who's lived too many life times?

And what if he didn't? How could Magnus make it clear to him that he would do anything for Alec? Not that this wasn't a good start. Trying to resist so much it hurt had to make an impression. But what if Magnus confessed and it scared Alec off? What if that was too much? Maybe he should wait. But then again waiting had never been his strong suit. Even though he had an eternity. Which formed the next problem: Alec was not immortal. 

Magnus blinked and caught himself still standing against the door. He guessed he had been there for fifteen minutes. He was catching himself on thinking too far ahead. First he should get Alec through this. Then maybe after that, if he was careful, he could suggest a date. He'd have to save the confession for later. Because if there was one thing that Magnus did not want; it was losing Alec before he even had him. 

-

Alec couldn't really sleep. He just curled up tiredly and rested his body. His eyes were closed but he was still conscious. It took a long time before he finally heard the shower running. It got him thinking about what was happening. About what just happened. 

_What am i doing?_

Alec thought. He whined and curled into himself more. It was embarrassing to say the least. Not only did he asked Magnus to stay - _While he needed to get off-_ He also made Magnus get him off. Alec felt a battle within himself. On one hand, it had been a relief. And it had worked. He had calmed because Magnus was right next to him. He had become less anxious and less troubled by the fact that he had to get himself through hours of heightened pleasure. On the other hand, he felt like he could die. Not only did he ask Magnus to be a witness to his poor state, he actually made him get involved. Magnus had kept up this perfect posture all night. Being the gentleman he was. And Alec had just gone and ruined it.

It was dangerous. What was even more dangerous was that Alec felt anxious again as soon as Magnus was out of the room. Like he needed the warlock as a lifeline. As a way to breathe.  _And that is not the lure giving off that feeling,_ Alec knew. It could not strengthen an emotion that wasn't there. Which could only mean that subconsciously he cared about the warlock. That curiosity he had was brought back stronger then ever. Which made him think on what he would do once this was over. His first instinct would be to run away and save himself from the embarrassment. But there was something stronger in him, something that said to give himself a chance to cope. Even if it was embarrassing. 

By the time the water shut off, Alec was finally able to drift off a little bit. The heat still bothered him but the ice spells in the room made it bearable. As soon as the door opened and Magnus' scent drifted his way, Alec's body relaxed. Tension seeping out and disappearing. The anxiety he had felt when Magnus left the room ebbed away. It was a comfort. A solace. A security. 

The bed dipped and Magnus came back to the position he had before. Beside Alec. Above the sheets while Alec was under them. Still ever the gentleman. Alec smiled softly in his sleepy state. A hand came to softly card through his hair and oh... How soothing that felt. How warm. Alec fell asleep before he could even hum in appreciation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's okay because it's you

Alec woke up groggy and uncomfortable. Feeling his body was ready for another episode. He groaned. Unsure of how long he slept. Sighing he looked up. Straight at Magnus who laid there reading a book suspended in the air by magic. Alec noticed he had curled into the warlock - _And that his half hard-on was almost pressing up at the warlock's leg-_. Quickly he moved himself a bit to create some space between them. Magnus felt it and turned his head.

"oh you're awake."

He waved his hand and the book closed itself and landed on the night stand. 

"How do you feel?"

Alec almost wanted to laugh. He was sure that Magnus could see it, if not  _feel_ it. But he replied anyway.

"hot. bothered. I think it's coming again. What time is it?"

"It's 2:35 AM. You're in for almost 6 hours now. You lasted longer this time."

Alec looked up at the warlock. Honestly surprised about almost being halfway through the night. He had expected to wake up at 5 hours or something and have this incredible craving again. But he woke up half way through and it seemed to build slow this time. Not that it couldn't get intense later. Alec knew that much.

"Great... Is it weird that i'm kind of hungry?"

Alec replied. And as if that was the cue, his stomach rumbled. Magnus snorted and shook his head.

"Not at all. Especially given the lengthy process. You know, some couples also spend an entire night together. They have breaks in between too. For eating or bathroom breaks. Short showers. And they go right back at it. I tried that once. It was... enlightening."

"Magnus-"

"I know. Not a story you'd want to hear. I'll go get you something. Anything you might want to eat in particular right now?"

Alec frowned and thought about it. But honest to god he didn't really care what it was, he just needed to eat something. 

"Doesn't matter. I'm so hungry i'll eat anything."

Magnus moved to get up and Alec almost wanted to reach out to stop him. He caught himself before he could pull Magnus back but he / _whined_ / in his throat as the warlock stood up. Magnus moved back a bit and pressed a kiss on Alec's lips. It soothed him and helped him to accept the loss of Magnus' warmth beside him.

"I'll be back shortly"

Magnus replied. He walked out of the room and vaguely Alec could hear a portal opening and closing. Immediately that anxiety returned. A restlessness that made his entire body quiver. Was that what it was like being a slave to a Siren? Would it be impossible to be without his 'master' by his side? Alec shuddered thinking about it. And god he needed to use the bathroom badly. Even a supernatural state like the lure spread in him didn't stop ordinary needs. 

Alec found he once again had the strength to stand on his own. Though he doubted that it would be permanent. With the next episode he would probably be unable to walk again. Naked as he was he only wrapped a sheet around himself and shuffled to the bathroom. Carefully because not all strength in his legs had returned. Once he had done his business and cleaned up after himself he walked back to the bedroom. Sighing in delight at the cold as he walked passed one of the ice crystals.

Then the door opened and Magnus rolled in a cart with several plates on it. The scent alone made Alec's mouth water. There was a burger, fries, a few pieces of pizza, but also something with rice, sushi, pasta, and bread rolls and eggs. Also a variety of fruit and a few bottles of water and orange juice.

"I didn't know what you wanted so i got a bit of everything. I hope that's okay."

Alec went over to the cart and took a fry. Releasing a small moan as he bit down on it and the salty taste entered his mouth. 

"It's perfect. Thanks."

Magnus pushed the cart to the bed and motioned Alec to sit down. 

"while i got you this i did a little research."

Alec started eating the fries while he looked up.

"do i want to hear this?"

Magnus shrugged. "I'm not sure. This is all new to me too. But it's important to calculate the state you're going to be in. We still have 6 hours before the lure is finally gone."

Alec sighed and took some pizza from the tray. 

"Well then i guess i don't have a choice. So what's the news?"

Magnus adjusted his position and held up two fingers.

"Two things..."

he lowered them.

"You're very lucky they brought you here so quickly, because even though the Siren that intended to recruit you -so to speak- isn't here, that doesn't mean you can't be bonded to someone else. You can't exactly help it but once you are bitten, any siren that comes along can tie the knot and turn you into their intended plaything. This can only happen as long as you are effected by the Lure. Which is why it's only a good thing you're in here and not out on the streets for anyone to pick you up."

_well... that is bad news_

"And second: if there is a long break between episodes. It might mean the episode coming might be worse then all the previous ones you've experienced."

_Double bad news... great._

"So i shouldn't sleep in between episodes? I think it's a little late for that. Besides that, how about downworlders? I mean you're a warlock, but does it have any effect on you?"

Magnus sighed and while Alec continued to devour both pizza and fries, the warlock continued.

"I said: might. We won't know until you fall into it... At least here you're safe from any Siren that would want to claim you. And as for me... I know downworlders who try and mimic a siren's slave ritual can create an unwanted emotional bond to the victims. But no more then that. They would however constantly sense one another and their feelings and possessiveness would be a problem then. It calls out jealousy and aggression easily. They could force the victim into a relationship and the victim would not be able to say no considering the emotional connection can also influence the emotions of the partner. However, the ritual is quite difficult to do. Besides that i would never try and bond you against your will. And if it would ever happen accidentally, i wouldn't exploit it. I would release you if i could."

Alec shuddered at the thought that some unwanted male stranger would fuck him and claim him, turning him into a slave. Would have been much worse if it was a female. Or that any downworlder could force him into a relationship. Suddenly Alec wasn't so hungry anymore. He put down the piece of pizza he was chewing on and stared at it as if it had bitten him. He pushed the tray away a bit and turned to Magnus.

"I know you won't. I've seen enough tonight to know you would never hurt me. It's just that. I'm worried about me hurting you. Like you said: this can get worse. Way worse. What if i really lose my mind and force myself on you?"

"Alexander... I told you before. And i'll tell you again: you can't hurt me like that. You would never be able to get me to do something i don't want. Because it's you. And if it's you -especially considering that in this situation you can't help yourself- it's okay."

"then what would hurt you? You said i couldn't hurt you 'like that'... what do you mean?"

Magnus was silent for a moment. Unsure if he should tell Alec how he really felt about all of this. He picked up a water bottle from the cart and handed it to Alec.

"You need to drink or you'll be dehydrated before morning comes."

"Magnus-"

Alec started but Magnus knew he wouldn't get away with not answering. So he told Alec the truth.

"I'd be hurt if you run away. I get the situation. I understand if in the morning you feel like you want to die because all of this wasn't how you pictured you'd spend the night or even how you'd get to know me. But i'm begging you Alec. Do not run away from me. At least give us the chance to get passed this event and to get to know each other.. normally."

Alec accepted the bottle and then frowned. He let the words sink in and realized; Magnus was asking him out. Alec looked up.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

Magnus subconsciously fidgeted with his ear jewel to hide his own insecurities. 

"I apologize for my absolutely poor sense of timing."

The warlock replied. 

"No its-" Alec started. "It's fine. It's okay... I think.. i think i would like that. Something normal..."

Compared to this, anything was better. But Alec had to admit that yes he did want to get to know the warlock better. He wanted to stop putting his love life on hold. 

"It's a date then"

Magnus replied. They smiled at one another and Alec took the cap off of the bottle to drink some. Magnus rolled the cart out of the room and returned with a second bottle of water and put it on the nightstand at Alec's side of the bed. When Alec had something to drink he put his bottle next to it. They spend a few minutes in silence. But it was anything but awkward. Instead it was comfortable. Like there was no need to talk. Alec pushed himself back on the bed. All they could do now was wait until his next episode would hit. He could sense it wasn't far off. But he wasn't quite sure how bad it was going to be this time.

"Hey, Don't go to sleep again."

Magnus whispered when Alec closed his eyes. 

"I'm not sleeping. I'm mentally bracing myself."

He opened his eyes and looked up at Magnus. Sighing softly. Those dark eyes looking back at him were soothing in effect. Alec reached out a hand and let his fingers caress Magnus' cheek.  _How does a man like that end up falling for a guy like me? It doesn't make any sense._ The thoughts past through Alec before he even realized it. But it was true. He still couldn't make much sense of it. Besides the fact that he was a shadowhunter, Alec didn't think he was anything special. Not in particular. And still Magnus was clearly interested in him. 

The warlock smiled at him and Alec felt a warmth wash over him. A feeling of safety and easiness that he lost when Magnus walked out to get him food, now returned just as quickly. If not quicker. His fingers slid further back to Magnus' neck and with a soft tug, Alec pulled him closer. Magnus let himself be pulled closer and leaned in once their heads were close enough. Their lips brushed and Alec hummed in approval. He was surrounded by Magnus' scent, tasting those sweet lips. It eased him. All his worries for what was to come were hushed by a simple kiss. 

_I don't care if it doesn't make sense. I want this._

Alec's thoughts replied to themselves. Reflecting the feelings that came to the surface from the depths of his very soul. He had never felt this way about anyone. But now that he felt this way about the warlock, he didn't want to deny himself or Magnus anymore. He always pushed his love life aside for the responsibility of his duty. That was over now. Shadowhunters tended to live a difficult life so damn it if he couldn't get a relationship with someone he really cared about. 

Magnus was gentle. In ever sense of the word. The way he kissed Alec. The way he comforted him and the way he treated Alec while this was happening. The way he touched. His entire attitude was more then gentle. It was caring and loving and Alec just knew he could no longer get enough of it. Whether that was the Lure talking or himself was no longer left open for debate. It was him. Alec's own mind, his own feelings. The Lure helped him realize that.

\---

 And there it was. It didn't come like a slowly swelling urge this time. Much like Magnus had predicted. It hit Alec like a brick wall. The heat, the urge... He hardened in seconds while the lure blazed through him raging like a wild fire. It actually hurt this time. Alec whimpered and pulled back from Magnus. Shrinking, curling up into himself. He felt it sting in his veins. His cock was painfully hard and over sensitive. The brush of the sheets against it already drove him crazy. 

Magnus held onto him. Alec noticed that wherever the warlock gripped him, the lure seemed to be calmer. As if the poison could sense another touch on him. However that worked wasn't Alec's priority to find out. Right now he just needed Magnus to help him get through this. The warlock slid a hand under Alec's chin and moved his head up. Pressing in again to connect their lips. Alec's hand flew to Magnus' head to draw him in closer. Which turned something gentle into a bruising kiss that Alec so desperately needed. 

There was barely any movement at first. But as soon as Alec started to move his lips, Magnus responded and kissed him deeper. Changing the angle. It grew in movement and pace. Wilder and deeper. Alec automatically opened up his mouth and Magnus caught the hint, reacting by pushing his tongue passed Alec's lips. The shadowhunter moaned and gripped the warlock tight. It was just a kiss. Be it a rough deep passionate kiss. But it was just a kiss that nearly brought him far enough to get off. 

Alec kicked off the sheets. Unable to take their constant friction. Though the cold air wasn't much better. The shadowhunter pushed into the kiss. More, deeper, spilling all his inner feelings in the movements. He knew they needed to part to breathe properly. But Alec felt he almost wanted to choke himself to death just to make sure they would never stop kissing. Magnus was the sensible one with that and he forcefully pulled away from Alec, despite the shadowhunter's strong grip. Alec's lungs burned with the need for the fresh oxygen that now rushed back into him. He whimpered again, already missing those lips on his own.

Magnus however occupied himself with another thing entirely. He kissed down Alec's neck, leaving the shadowhunter gasping and squirming. Then Magnus moved further down, latching onto a nipple. Alec cried out in pleasure when Magnus did that.

"M-Magnus!"

His body was overloaded, over sensitive and when the warlock sucked on the sensitive flesh, Alec's body shook and tensed and he came. White drops falling on his stomach. Tickling down his erection. The release was powerful and Alec felt like he was losing himself in it, but even after he came down from his orgasm, he was still hard.

"Shit.. ag-again?.."

Alec panted, not feeling any sort of relief even after just getting an orgasm. The urge didn't ebb away like it should. It kept burning. But he remembered what Magnus said,  _if there is a long break between episodes. It might mean the episode coming might be worse then all the previous ones you've experienced._ Scratch the word 'might'. It was stronger alright. Much, much stronger. Alec lasted a few minutes before he felt the dull ache coming up again. Meaning he wasn't just erected, but on the verge of an orgasm again. 

Magnus had let him calm down, but now the kisses on Alec chest started up again. The touches too. Magnus trailed various angelic runes on Alec's body with his fingers. Tracing the one in his neck with his tongue, Alec sucked in a breath and bucked up. Wanting more, needing more. Soaked in pleasure by the touches of the warlock. Alec squirmed under Magnus' attention. He couldn't keep still. All of his senses were overloaded. The only thing he could do that made some sense to him in this state, was holding onto Magnus for dear life. 

"M-Magnus.. i.. i.."

Alec's eyes watered. The warlock ran a hand gently through Alec's hair.

"shh. It's okay. I've got you Alexander."

_He's got me..._

Alec's mind repeated in his head.

_I'm safe with him. He'll take care of me._

Alec stared into Magnus' beautiful brown eyes. A feeling of security washed over him and to the warlock's words, he nodded. Yes. Magnus had him. Everything would be okay. It had to be. Magnus would help him through this.

_He's got me..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your lips make me fall apart

_He's got me..._

The comfort those thoughts brought were more then just soothing or calming, they actually made the pain go away. Alec stopped tensing up. His entire body could relax despite the persistent urge. Because he knew that Magnus would help him through this. Magnus would take care of him. And still Alec admired him for it. Magnus tried so hard to do everything for Alec. To give him what he needed, to go at his pace, to get him the answers he was looking for and to ease him even when it was so hard for Magnus to keep himself in check.

And he went further then that. Alec knew. Alec knew how much the warlock wanted him. Wanted all of him. To push himself this far... To hurt himself like this just to help Alec. He didn't deserve it. Magnus deserved so much more then being tortured by something he wanted so much yet it being just out of his reach. Not far enough not to get a taste but too far to be his completely. Alec didn't care any more. He wouldn't care if Magnus snapped. If the warlock had no more resolve to lean on. No more strength. After all of this, after everything he did in the past few hours, Magnus showed again and again he was serious about Alec. So even if he couldn't do it anymore, Alec wouldn't run away.

Alec gasped and moaned, trashing under the warlock's hands as Magnus felt him up and traced the runes littered on his chest and abdomen. The shadowhunter's back arched up as he felt Magnus repeat the same patterns but tracing them with his tongue instead. Alec felt like the Lure followed in a fiery trail wherever the warlock touched him. Tracing the same patterns, following Magnus' movements. Like a snake, slithering under his skin.

"ah! M-Magnus"

Alec's breath hitched as he felt the warlock draw a hand lower. Knowing where it was going, Alec let his legs fall open on instinct. Bucking up almost impatiently despite already being so close to the edge. Alec let his hands fall to his side. Gripping at the sheets until his knuckles turned white. His head was spinning and he couldn't think straight. His toes curled and a deep moan wrecked through him when the warlock's talented fingers wrapped around his shaft. Alec brought Magnus' head up from kissing his body, back to his lips to kiss him deep. 

Again the feeling he had earlier, hanging just on the edge but unable to get over it, plagued him. Alec didn't know why. He didn't know why it wasn't enough. Because it felt amazing. More then amazing, Alec felt like he could fall apart in the warlock's hands. But somehow it seemed the lure was already familiar with Magnus' touch. _What if it didn't work anymore?_ Alec tensed for a moment thinking of it. The sheer panic of having to get someone else wrecked through him. And Magnus felt it. The warlock paused.

"Alexander?"

Magnus searched the shadowhunter's eyes. Alec felt embarrassed, especially considering the position they were in. But he needed to voice his concerns. Magnus wasn't going to understand his reactions otherwise.

"i...i.. what if it- i-isn't enough?"

Magnus' eyes went from concerned to empathetic. Wanting to hush Alec and comfort him. His gentle and understanding look made Alec pause in his anxiety. 

_No. It'll be enough.. It has to be._

Magnus caressed Alec's cheek softly. Like he knew what was going on and what he had to do. Of course he knew. He was more familiar with all of this then Alec was. 

"Alexander... Do you trust me?"

Alec nodded without hesitation. Anxiety, pleasure and pain still wrecking as an intoxicating mix through his body. But his mind was focused on Magnus.

_I'll be alright... With him.. I can get through this.._

Magnus leaned in and softly kissed Alec's lips. The shadowhunter hummed and leaned in. Chasing after the lips when they pulled away. 

"I think i know what it reacts to. It's in different stages. I can make sure you get enough, but i need to do a bit more. Will you let me?"

Magnus continued. Again Alec nodded without hesitation. Even if they had to go all the way for this to calm down,  _-which eventually was most likely to happen as the final stage-_  Alec would let him. 

\---

To Magnus, Alec looked incredible. His skin slightly flushed with a pinkish color, small pearls of sweat littered along the lines of his hair and over his body. This wanting look in his eyes and kiss swollen lips. It was a dream picture, were it not that the situation wasn't ideal. Magnus knew that from the moment he decided to help Alec and touch him to get him through this, he was treading on thin ice. The danger was imminent. It was a temptation that would not go away. Like a second degree Lure. But he would do anything, give anything, to make Alec stop suffering. He couldn't stand it. He didn't want Alec to be in pain. Even the thought of Alec potentially being a pet for someone else made him livid. 

He would do anything. Even if he could possibly lose control. Even if he'd risk his future with Alec. He would do anything for the shadowhunter. When Alec nodded without hesitation, it touched Magnus in ways nothing had touched him for over a century. It made him shudder with hope and happiness. He was given a chance. Alec trusted him, he couldn't disappoint the shadowhunter now. Alec had unlocked a strength in him. Magnus had predicted to himself that he would have given in hours ago. That he would break and do something foolish. But he could still resist. Wherever that power was coming from he hadn't known at first. But now he knew it was his love for Alec, and Alec himself granting him the strength to pull through.

Now... he could let go.

It was okay. They discussed it. They agreed on it. None of this was the fault of either of them. None of this could be helped. Magnus didn't have to be afraid anymore that Alec would think that Magnus was easy and would take advantage of the situation just because he could. The shadowhunter already understood that Magnus was serious about him. Even if he did lose his control. Even if he did go in for more then the shadowhunter had asked for.. they both knew it was no longer an issue of the fear of rejection. It was no longer a strain for their plans and interactions with each other. It was no longer a threat to the chances of a real relationship. Magnus could finally stop resisting.

Despite that Magnus wanted to continue the slow pacing. Let it work up in stages so they wouldn't have to tend to desperate measures at the end of hours. The warlock leaned back in to kiss Alec. Their lips molded together perfectly. He continued with his actions. His hand wrapped gently but firm around Alec's shaft. Stroking him with long drawn movements. Alec gasped and an arm flew up around Magnus' shoulders again. Alec held onto him while Magnus made sure to give Alec exactly what he needed. His fingers probed at the veins that stood out on Alec's sensitive flesh. Alec started breathing heavier again. Magnus made little love bites down the Shadowhunter's throat, toward his chest. Leaving Alec's mouth unoccupied and free to release all the sounds that Magnus could pull from him.

The warlock twisted his wrist, alternating the pace of his strokes. It took three, maybe four strokes before Alec fell apart again. The hand between the warlock's shoulders slightly digging his nails in. Magnus didn't mind it. He had worse. Compared to that, Alec was barely scratching him. Even if he'd bruise there wasn't a thing that a little magic didn't fix. Magnus slowly stroked Alec through his orgasm. Part of him suspecting it wouldn't be enough yet. He gave Alec a moment to recollect himself and level his breathing. Magnus cleared away the evidence of Alec's pleasure with a bit of magic. Cleaning up all the drops he spilled.

"Another one.. h-how much more.."

Alec whined softly. Magnus shushed him with a kiss on his chest. 

"sshhh. It's going to be okay Alec."

"mh!.. y-yeah.."

The warlock continued. Alec was still out of breath, but he would probably continue to be until the urge finally simmered down. Magnus could feel those beautiful blue eyes on him. Watching him as he kissed down Alec's body. From the corner of his eyes he could see Alec watching him, gaining a deep blush until finally dropping his head back. Unable to watch any longer. Magnus stroked him slowly. Kissing lower and lower, until he reached Alec's inner thigh. 

The Shadowhunter arched up in pleasure and surprise. A long drawn moan spilling from his lips. For a moment he lifted his head. 

"M-magnus?"

It wasn't really a question yet it was tinted with some slight insecurity. Magnus looked up, rubbing a thumb over Alec's inner thigh. Soothing him. 

"Is it okay?"

Magnus repeated the question. Alec's face was tinted red. Whether it was embarrassment or pleasure or both, Magnus truly couldn't tell. It all seemed to be mixed up somehow. Alec nodded however.

"y-yeah... I t-trust you.."

Alec panted softly. Magnus nodded slowly, resuming the stroking his hand was doing. Leaning his head down to kiss Alec's inner thigh. The shadowhunter let himself drop back. He turned into a melting writhing mess under Magnus. Squirming in pleasure of what was being done to him. Magnus slowly turned his head. Aiming inward with his kisses. Alec cried out when he felt the warlock's lips brush the base of his erection. 

"Ah! s-shit.."

Magnus could hardly suppress a chuckle. Alec didn't seem the cursing type. So to be able to get him to let go completely, so much that he even slipped some curse words out, was a compliment to the warlock. At least it meant that Alec felt good. So good he couldn't control his vocabulary. 

\---

Alec tried to relax. He tried to let it wash over him. He really did. But part of him was still worried that the more he needed, the more demanding he could get. He didn't want to hurt Magnus. Despite the tension he managed to fall into pleasure so much that he didn't know what would be coming out of his mouth in response to what Magnus was doing. His breath hitched and he moaned when he felt a pair of lips touch his erection. 

No one had ever done that to him. In fact he never did any of this with anyone. It felt foreign, but warm and good. And the slight friction tingled. The heat made him that much more sensitive and it brought him higher, closer to the edge. Alec's arms once again found their way along his body, his fingers gripping the sheets to have something to hold onto. Something to squeeze and scratch at. 

"mmh!"

Alec arched his back as suddenly, something warm and wet dragged up his length and made violent shivers wreck through his body. Pleasure skyrocketing right then. Alec knew what it was. He didn't have to look down to know exactly what Magnus was doing. He  _/couldn't/_ Look down to see. His body gained a life on it's own. His hips rocking to try and get more friction. It frightened him for a moment to be left to instinct completely. But then he felt two hands press firmly on his hips. Holding him still. Once again Alec felt relieved and secure. Knowing that Magnus would take care of him and that the warlock was perfectly capable of countering him should he attempt something out of sheer need. 

Magnus kept him stationed while he kept lapping at Alec's length. Then those warm lips closed around the tip. It took everything for Alec not to scream at the sensation. It was so overwhelming. So good and so strong. The heat, the wetness of it, Magnus' tongue brushing up against his shaft. Alec felt like he was going crazy. He was falling apart under the warlock. It was nothing he ever felt before. And it wasn't just because of the Lure. Despite this burning need under his veins he couldn't picture being okay with anyone else doing what Magnus was doing to him. There was no other name or face that came up when he closed his eyes. It was just Magnus. It filled all his senses and it made him moan and writhe more then he thought possible. 

"n-nhh ah.."

Alec shuddered when he felt the warlock's teeth drag up his length. Whether it was on purpose or on accident, Alec couldn't really tell, but the sensation was odd yet still good enough to enjoy it. Alec could still tell a bit about his own preferences. That particular gesture was perhaps not his favorite, but he definitely didn't mind it. Magnus let his tongue slip over the tip of Alec's cock. Collecting the small drop of fluid that had collected there. Alec arched his back and moaned even louder. He felt like he was falling apart again. But he knew that Magnus would catch him and that it was okay to let go. A warning in advance just seemed more well mannered.

But Alec found out that forming words while the Warlock was handling him, was a tad more difficult then he had imagined. He tried to make himself speak but anything coherent was replaced by moans, whines and groans. So close... Alec wanted to warn Magnus somehow. He didn't think the warlock would mind even if he reached his orgasm without warning, but it wasn't the kind of surprise Alec wanted to give him. Despite the state he was in. It was only to be expected that he couldn't properly function with the lure reveling in every sexual touch. 

Alec didn't dare look down. It took away his option for eye contact, but at the same time he knew that if he looked down, he would crumble at the sight. His hands were still gripping the sheets tight. He dared to let go, but only with one of them. And blindly he reached down. His fingertips reached until they felt a softness beneath them. The very tips of Magnus' fabulous haircut. His fingers reached further. Brushing passed Magnus' ear and the silver earpiece he was so fond of. He wore it often, or something similar to it. Alec reached further, his finger tips sliding down against the junction of neck and throat. Feeling those muscles that helped the warlock swallow around him.

Alec twitched feeling the effects beneath his finger tips as well as around his arousal. He quickly pushed his hand further down. Reaching the warlock's shoulder and squeezing in it softly. 

"M-Magnus! I-.. I'm-.."

His mind wouldn't cooperate. It had melted under all Magnus' touches and kisses. He couldn't form the words he so desperately wanted to say. But of course, Magnus already knew. The warlock reached for Alec's hand and squeezed it softly in return. As if to say: 'it's okay. I know.' Alec squeezed again, but again Magnus replied with a small squeeze of his own as if to say: 'let go. It's alright' Alec couldn't hold it anymore. Magnus swallowed again and hummed. The suction and the vibrations made Alec pulse and shiver and contract. The tension released and his entire body shook with the pang of heat and euphoria that shot through him like a rocket. Alec crumbled and couldn't do anything but scream in pleasure as the sensation took over.

\-----

Magnus remained where he was. He knew what it meant when Alec had squeezed him. Which touched him. Even in his deprived state, even with all the pressure and desperation, Alec still tried to warn him. Gripped at the sheets instead of his hair. And tried to keep still instead of allowing instinct to make him buck up wildly. Alec didn't take him by the head and forced him to go as fast as the shadowhunter thought he needed. He didn't do all that. While his need certainly would have brought him that far. Magnus discovered that he wasn't the only one with self restraint. Alec was still fighting...

The warlock blamed his greed, but now that he had gotten to this point, he wanted to do it right. Selfishly he decided not to pull back. It would probably be embarrassing to Alec. Magnus would have to apologize, but he dreamed of Alec in his bed for so long that he needed to have at least a little bit of his fantasy. He wanted a taste and he got it. There was no way to really describe it. The taste of it wasn't really something great, or bad, or even possible to list under a certain category. It was unique. Something purely Alec. And Magnus enjoyed it.

The warlock cleaned up Alec with a light touch of magic and wiped his own lips. Alec seemed to have slumped against the mattress. Perhaps the urge was fading away. 

"Did you-?"

Alec panted softly, looking at the warlock with a surprised look on his face.

"Did i... what? help you? Why yes. Did i pull away? No i did not."

"I meant.. y-you didn't... s-spit it out?"

Magnus looked at Alec dumbfounded. No one had just asked him before. They had either reacted to it or ignored it but never just asked the simplest question, albeit with stuttering. 

"You didn't have to-.. to do that. If you didn't want to-"

The warlock's face broke into a smile. Alec seemed a little insecure and his concern was adorable.

"If i didn't want it, i wouldn't have done it. Actually, I didn't mind. I won't be doing that every time but... I kind of liked it. Don't let other people tell you it's filthy, It's not. Actually it has barely any taste."

"Magnus!"

"I thought you wanted to know?"

"Not in that much detail."

The warlock smirked and moved up. Laying on his side next to Alec like you would on a Roman sofa. Propped up on half his arm and laying on his side with his legs stretched. 

"How are you feeling?"

Alec was still breathing quickly, but he could speak normally.

"The urge has dimmed somewhat. Though it still lingers. I don't think it'll take long for the next episode to hit."

Magnus nodded. 

"Well, Don't go to sleep but do take some rest. And some water."

Alec hummed and after that it was silent for a while. But this time it wasn't completely comfortable. Alec was occupied by something. There was something on his mind. Magnus could see it. And he worried. Because whatever worried Alec, worried him too.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Magnus said. Alec sighed softly and turned on his side. Uncovered, still naked. It didn't make sense any more to cover himself up. Magnus had seen him, touched him. Did even more then that. So why should he cover up? He didn't have to be uncomfortable with that anymore. 

"I just... I wonder.. If this really goes into stages. Like you said. I...pfff"

Alec let out a long breath.

"I worry for when the time comes in which i can no longer get a grip on my instincts. Look- before you say anything- i know you said i couldn't force you. But there is a strength that comes with shadowhunters. And with the lure... I've seen what happens to desperate men. They can become unpredictable like a cornered demon. Lashing out left and right to get out of that tight spot. I don't know how that could transcribe to anything sexual but i know it has to be possible. What if i get too rough? You're a warlock, what if i use that against you? I can't help but dread the fact that- despite what you said- i can still hurt you. Magnus.. I don't want to hurt you. You've been nothing but good to me. I can't- i won't allow myself to hurt you."

Magnus let out a deep breath of his own. So... Alec still feared that. But why? Why was Alec afraid of hurting him? 

"What do you propose i do Alec?"

The shadowhunter frowned and thought for a moment but then he looked up with determination. 

"You restrain me. If i can no longer control myself that way, you make sure you tie me up so that i cannot hurt you."

Magnus nearly chuckled.

"Already into bondage, Alexander. Don't tempt me."

"Magnus i'm serious."

"Why? Why are you so afraid of hurting me? Why is that so bad to you that you ask me to restrain you?"

Alec thought about it for a moment. Indeed. Why was he so terrified of hurting the warlock. Magnus himself had assured him multiple times that everything was going to be fine. And that he couldn't make the warlock do anything he didn't want. Then why did he still worry? Because... He cared.

"Mangus.. you are the kindest, gentlest person i've ever met. What you did- what you're doing for me is no small matter. You don't deserve to get hurt. Especially not like that."

"so it's not just you showing gratitude for what i'm doing?"

"No it isn't... It's so much more. Because i care about you. It's only been a few hours. I hardly know you well enough. But i want to get to know you better."

The warlock's heart skipped a beat. He smiled while he repeated those words in his head. 

_He cares about me..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm not ready

The seventh hour ticked by slowly. Alec fought against exhaustion as well as a new simmering urge. It wasn't as strong as the last one. But it took up quite some energy. Apart from that he needed to find something to occupy his time with so he wouldn't fall asleep, but finding something to do was difficult because of the lack of concentration. Alec couldn't really focus on anything. His mind was too tired to focus and his body too heavy to work out. And partly sore too. Above that he was constantly kept on edge. The slightest thing could make him feel hot and bothered again. The tiniest of impulses made him feel turned on. 

The longer Alec struggled through it, the more he shifted in his position. Restless. Trying to concentrate on the cold flow of the ice crystals in the room. But even that was not helping. There was a kind of anxiety that rose up in his chest. He couldn't push it away. He couldn't explain it. And he had no idea where it was coming from or what it was for. It just made him more jumpy then before. Magnus noticed the change in his behavior. For a while he said nothing. Until Alec shifted again trying to find a better position. 

"You're so twitchy and restless. What is it Alec?"

Alec looked up, frowning for a moment while he gazed in those beautiful brown eyes that adorned the warlock's face. But the problem was, he didn't have an answer. Even as he looked at himself in the reflection of those eyes he couldn't really tell what was wrong.

"I... i don't know. It's.. I just can't settle down."

Magnus tilted his head. 

"Are you in need again?"

Alec shook his head.

"Yes but then again, no. I don't know what it is. But i just.. I'm uneasy. I don't know why. But something just keeps bothering me."

Alec shifted again, rubbing his chest. Trying to make the gnawing feeling go away. But he had no such luck. The feeling was persistent. It remained even when Alec willed it away. 

"Does it hurt?"

Magnus turned and placed a hand on Alec's chest. The Shadowhunter shook his head and covered the Warlock's hand with his own.

"It's more like.... unease then pain. Like i'm... hollow."

Magnus sighed softly.

"I feared you'd get that at some point. It's the weakest point in the hours the lure works. If a Siren had you this would be his cue to make you his... well slave is such an ugly word but you know what that means."

"So.. what does that mean? I mean right now.."

Magnus moved his thumb slowly rubbing small strokes over Alec's chest, Alec followed suit almost instantly, mimicking the movement with his own thumb, rubbing over Magnus' hand. 

"It means your urges will change. Instead of being set on your own affection, it'll help you if you.. well.. touch someone else. A partner. It's a simmering urge to please them. so you're not the only one feeling it."

Alec tensed.

"Does that mean i could... force it?"

Magnus shook his head.

"No. My sweet Alexander. Of course not. You'd be more likely to force it if it was an urge for yourself. But in this case you'd get rid of that unease if you'd please someone else. You can't force someone else to feel good. Either they do or they do not."

Alec swallowed and sighed. For a moment silence hit the room. Alec tried to settle with the information given but he couldn't really cope with it. So the lure would demand he'd lay his hands on someone else? Well at least he didn't need to guess who that was going to be. But he had never done anything like that before. What if he did something wrong? 

"Magnus?..."

"Yes Alec?"

"You know i've never done anything like this... I don't.. I don't really know.. how"

"From all my experience, i still can't say that i know everything there is to know. Different people like... different things. You're new for me too."

"Yeah but you have-.. you know."

"That doesn't mean that i know how sensitive you are or how you'll respond to certain things. You just have to take the time to explore. Feel how your partner responds. What feels good for them and what they like. The key is to use your senses. And a little communication is never a bad thing."

"i don't-.."

"There's a first time for everything."

"What if i do something wrong?"

"You? Impossible."

"But Magnus-"

"You're in safe hands Alec. Even if you're not on the receiving end. I said i'll help you and i will."

Alec groaned softly and turned towards the warlock.

"That isn't the problem."

Magnus frowned.

"then what is?"

"You realize this means that if i want to keep some sanity, i will have to be the one touching you... Till now i've been the only one out of all my clothes. But if we both get to that point.. I don't know how this is gonna go. Or how fast this is going to escalate.. I don't- I'm not ready."

Magnus first bit his lip and chewed on it when he realized what this meant. It was getting more and more dangerous. Even though they had kind of given each other the silent okay before already. Now Alec was saying he wasn't ready. Magnus couldn't blame him. After all he didn't choose this. But stage after stage, that first experience was coming closer. And Magnus could understand very well that Alec was nervous about it. Perhaps even feared it a little. 

Going forward, Magnus also knew that with his control he stood to lose another thing. The glamour on his eyes. He wasn't sure how Alec was going to react seeing Cat eyes while being intimate with someone. It was perhaps an even scarier thought then losing control and pressing for next stages before they were ready for them. Magnus knew it had been easier because he still had his clothes on through all of this. But once they both got naked there was no telling how this was gonna go.

"We'll go slow. Just like we did until now. Alec, believe me when i tell you i will do everything to keep you comfortable."

Alec leaned forward and kissed Magnus softly. Feeling the uneasiness in him waver. So it was true. He did have an urge to please the warlock. He pulled back and smiled softly.

"I know. Your effort is more then i deserve. I know you'll try. It's alright. I'm just-"

"-Not ready. You don't have to force it, but if you feel like you can't hold off, i'll help you through it."

"I don't know what to do"

"I can teach you."

"How? You just said i had to explore"

The Warlock chuckled and Alec felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. This wasn't funny! But the warlock shook his head with a loving smile and leaned closer. 

"Oh Alexander. Don't let your thoughts run off with you. Just start simple. Why don't you kiss me?"

Right. He couldn't overthink it. That was how things would go wrong in the first place. Still, Alec was nervous. Being touched was one thing, but touching someone else under pressure of the lure while he didn't have any experience? That was a whole different story. But as always, Magnus was patient. Too patient. Alec felt like he could cry, he was embarrassed and he felt hopeless and yet Magnus gave him all the room he needed to adjust and get comfortable. Why the man was a Warlock and not a Saint, Alec would never know.

Magnus stopped leaning in half way. Giving Alec the opportunity to initiate something on his own. Alec licked his lips once. They felt dry and burned at the thought alone of what was to come. Even though he shouldn't over think, he couldn't help but think about it anyway. Perhaps a kiss would make it better. Perhaps it would make his head blank like before. It would be easier that way.

Alec leaned in the rest of the way and closed the distance. His lips molding perfectly with the Warlock's. Sweet small yet full lips brushing against his own, the small line of facial hair tickling Alec's skin as he brushed his lips against Magnus'. He didn't mind it though. Somehow this gave Magnus a more mature and even sexier look. And it was an extra touch to match his usually fashionable hair. Whether it was colored or not. The warmth that spread through Alec eased him and hushed his tense senses. He seemed to be able to relax more as the warm sensation of the kiss spread through him. The uneasiness chased away by the knowledge that was he was doing, his partner also enjoyed. 

That was what this was all about. If Alec made Magnus feel good, the lure would be less demanding. It was tricky but Magnus already said he had no intention of using this to his advantage and binding Alec to his will. Unlike what any siren or even another downworlder would do. And Alec trusted in the Warlock. So he felt no fear for being bound against his will. 

"mmh"

A soft hum left the Warlock, it gave Alec more courage to press forward and run his tongue along the seam of Magnus' lips. The warlock opened up to him and Alec dipped his tongue inside. Still somewhat insecure, but he reminded himself that he should explore a bit. And that is what he was doing. Magnus helped him, caressing Alec's tongue with his own. Pushing softly, guiding it in it's slow movements. Alec shuddered and at the same time he felt the warlock shiver under his hands, it made him tingle and warmth spread through him. 

Going back to more shallow kisses with the movement of their lips, it left room for Alec to divide his focus between kissing Magnus and letting his hands explore the skin available to him. He brought his hands up to Magnus' neck. The pads of his fingers sliding over smooth tanned skin, rubbing soft circles. Then his fingers slid down the length of Magnus' neck, to where the collar of his shirt stopped Alec from exploring further. 

Magnus could easily have flicked his fingers to remove it, or any of his clothing. But he left the pacing up to Alec. It would be up to the shadowhunter what would come off when. Alec dipped his fingertips under the edge, sliding the pads over the smooth lined skin of the warlock's collarbones. Magnus hummed in appreciation while they kissed. Alec preferred not to see what he was doing, it would only made his cheeks heat up and it would make him embarrassed like a real virgin. And just because he was one didn't mean he wanted to act like one. He also didn't want to change his mind. He wanted to go through with this. Partly because he knew the lure demanded it of him, partly because he knew that even if the lure didn't demand it, he had grown a longing that accompanied his growing affection for the Warlock and he wanted to act on it. He had denied himself a love life for long enough. 

Alec's fingers slid to the buttons of Magnus' shirt. One by one they popped out of the holes and with each button undone, the tan skin beneath was revealed a bit more. Alec didn't dare look. Not yet. But he could feel with his fingers that all the skin he brushed in the process was smooth and flawless. Not a single scar or blemish to be felt. The warlock's breathing became a bit heavier. Alec's own breath hitched as his fingers passed Magnus' bellybutton and brushed the start of his happy trail. He could feel the Warlock's muscles react and tighten under his fingers. Sucked in by the soft touch. 

But Alec didn't linger, his fingers moved back up over the warlock's torso, back to his collarbone. Alec could slide his hand under the fabric of the open shirt this time. And with a smooth gesture he pushed it away from the tanned body. Alec pulled back a little. Feeling like he would be unable to breathe otherwise. His head touched Magnus' and they breathed each other's air while Alec continued exploring. The Warlock laid still. The only connection he made to Alec was a hand on Alec's lower back. For moral support mostly. 

Alec moved his head down a little. Closing his eyes and laying his head to rest on the warlock's chest. Listening to his quickened heartbeat. He trailed his hand down the warlock's arm. Then to his side and down to his hip. Alec could feel Magnus' body twitch lightly and his heartbeat going a tad faster again. It was so satisfying to hear somehow. It felt so good knowing that the warlock felt good being touched. Alec lingered on Magnus' hip for a moment. As if he was waiting for a sign. A signal from the warlock to continue. But also to erase the doubt in himself. He knew technically he couldn't do anything wrong because he was inexperienced. And this was an opportunity to learn. On the other hand, he did want it to be good for the warlock too. And this lingering fear brushed his stomach when he questioned if he could satisfy the warlock.

But a little brush of the hand on his lower back told Alec it was fine. He could continue. His fingers drew towards the center of the warlock's hips. Dipping under the edge of the fabric of his pants. Magnus, who knew Alec would pay no further attention to his shirt, took it off completely. Alec was focused on his pants instead. His fingertips probing their way under the fabric of the loop, to push it off the button and open it. Slowly pulled down the zipper next. The metallic sound loud in his ears. It made Alec more nervous again. A light tremor running through his fingers. Magnus must have noticed, because he took Alec's hand and held it in place for a moment.

"easy, go slow. There's no wrong or right here Alec. It's alright to take a pause."

Alec took a breath and lifted his head from Magnus' chest. The Warlock looked at him with these deep chocolate brown eyes that had so many emotions swirling in them Alec thought he would be pulled in. The shadowhunter smiled back softly.

"It's okay. I'm good, i just need to take a breath."

Magnus tilted his head.

"Are you sure?"

Alec nodded. 

"Yeah. Because it's you."

Magnus brought his hand from Alec's hand up to cup the shadowhunter's face. He kissed the younger sweetly on the lips and smiled at him as they parted from the kiss.

"You are so precious Alexander. You really have no idea."

Magnus replied after kissing him. Alec smiled softly. 

"No i'm not. You're the saint here."

Magnus shook his head.

"A Saint? Far from it i'm afraid. My body reacts like any man's when he experiences something that excites him or awakens a longing. The evidence is in front of you."

Alec frowned but when Magnus gestured down and Alec followed the line of sight, he blushed deep red. Magnus was very turned on. His erected flesh caused for a bulge in the fabric of his underwear, evident through the opened pants. Alec looked away quickly. A red blush dusting his cheeks. Magnus took Alec's hand in his own, playing with the fingers. Toying with them as his own fingertips brushed over them. Then he took the hand and laid it on his lower stomach, The fingertips near the edge of his clothing. 

Alec knew it was alright. And that it was also what he needed at this point. His body wouldn't quiet down otherwise. There was still this urgent press. A demanding feeling that wouldn't let him rest if he didn't comply to do things to ease it. Embarrassed, Alec hid his head in Magnus' neck, much like the warlock had done with him the first time they crossed boundaries together. A few hours ago, Magnus was the one touching him. Now it was Alec's turn. 

Both of their breathing got heavier and deeper as they both convinced themselves to stay calm. For Alec it wasn't easy but he took deep breaths against Magnus' neck and inhaled the scent that soothed him. Magnus softly ran a hand through Alec's hair. The other laid by his side, idle for the moment. Alec bit his own lip softly as he pushed his fingertips under the edge of the fabric. Brushing against the skin right under the edge. He winched a little when he bit the part that he had bitten before and had drawn blood. Magnus tilted his head and Alec looked up. The Warlock smiled and kissed Alec, breathing a small puff of blue glow over the Shadowhunter's lip. Healing the little injury from before. Alec breathed out through his nose, content and satisfied as he kissed the warlock as a token of gratitude. 

Then he went back to burying his head in the warlock's neck. He pushed his hand a little further. Shy and uncertain, but curious none the less. Just an inch more, and he'd touch where he never touched another man before...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to please you pleases me

Though Magnus said it was okay, Alec was nervous. He never did this before, but he had to at least try to do his best. Magnus said to explore, so that is what Alec tried to do. But in the meantime, he tried to follow Magnus' feelings. Because whenever the warlock confirmed he felt good, the lure in Alec would ease up on him and demand a little less, easing up on pushing his sore body to another needed high. 

Alec pushed his hand further, his breath caught in his throat as he felt his fingers brush hot and hard flesh. Magnus hummed softly. Alec knew what he was touching. It made him feel hot beyond belief. So much that he wondered if the ice crystals in the room still worked to cool the air around them. Alec slid his slender fingers around the base of the shaft, simply holding it for a moment. His heartbeat had become erratic, like his breathing and he took the moment to calm down.

"It's okay Alec"

Magnus said with a soft whisper. Alec knew that. but it was good to hear the warlock say it. There was a small roll of Magnus' hips. A touch of instinct in the warlock probably. The silent hint of Magnus that Alec could- or even should- continue. Alec knew the warlock, tho patient as he was, couldn't wait forever. Even his inexperienced mind could grasp the concept of it being painful if one was kept on edge for too long. So he slowly started moving his wrist. Trying to get a good feel and a good grip.

Magnus brought a hand to Alec's lower back. Rubbing softly in soothing motions while a small hum escaped him. His hips twitched softly in response to the touch. Alec felt it. It was a good sign. Which meant that what he was doing felt good for the warlock. He did what Magnus told him to do. Using his senses to determine how to proceed and what gave off a good feeling. He started building his experience from that. Exploring while paying attention to the details.

Like how Magnus' breath seemed to hitch as Alec dragged his fingers over the shaft. How small tremors ran through the warlock whenever Alec probed at the veins running up Magnus' cock. How his hips twitched when Alec paid more attention to the head. All of these little things were helpful. And slowly Alec started to feel less embarrassed and more confident to see this through. It also helped that each time the warlock reacted in a good way, the lure seemed to be pushed back a little more. It felt less constricting and less suffocating whenever Alec's body felt that he was pleasing the warlock in some way. Magnus was right about that part. It did depend on getting a foreign body to that same height.

Alec listened to the warlock. Magnus released little hums and soft moans. Satisfied by what Alec did to him. A particular tremor would tell Alec that what he did felt good. Repeating those gestures combined with other moves made the Warlock's breath more irregular. Magnus started breathing a bit heavier and his fingers on Alec's back curled a little. Poking at Alec's skin softly but with enough pressure to let Alec know Magnus was trying not to dig his fingernails into Alec's skin. 

Alec upped the pace a little. His fingers sliding up and down the shaft. Magnus twitched harder, his hips gaining a life of their own, trying to counter the movement. Alec forced Magnus' hips down by throwing his leg over Magnus' legs. 

"y-you're good at this Alexander"

Magnus moaned softly. Just the use of his name like that made Alec shudder in delight. It was the way the warlock said it. Perfectly husk and smooth. Melodious and alluring at the same time.

Alec twisted his wrist. Magnus moaned a little louder and let his hand drop to the bed. Alec could however not stand the loss. As it brought an anxiety in him that was a result of the lure. He took Magnus' hand with his free hand and he pulled it back on his body. Not caring even if the warlock did end up scratching him on accident. 

Magnus responded, wrapping his other arm around Alec too. The shadowhunter immediately felt more secure. More safe. He made a little effort to push Magnus' pants and boxers down further so he had free range. Magnus raised his hips to help him and then laid back down. He didn't kick them off. Though all the tempting parts of him were exposed, it was a tiny bit of a buffer to remind them not to let this get out of hand too soon. 

Magnus laid exposed. Bare chested, with his manhood out in the open air, under Alec's touch, who was also very naked. Alec however laid on his stomach, All evidence of his excitement pressed against the sheets. Hidden away from plain sight. With temptation all around it was hard for both men to keep themselves grounded. But they managed somehow. Thinking not of themselves, but of the other. 

Alec pulled his head away from Magnus' neck while he increased the movements of his wrist. He started peppering kisses over the tanned skin available to him. Trailing on the warlock's chest. Alec hummed the moment his lips crossed the warlock's heart and he could feel it's erratic pulse on his lips. Knowing he was the cause of that rhythm, he became bolder. Seeking out the sensitive areas of Magnus' chest, latching on to a nipple which made the warlock arch his back and release a sound that was a bit more uncontrolled then the rest of what he allowed to escape from his lips.

Magnus breathed heavily. One of his hands came up to rest on Alec's head, tangled in his hair. The other still gripped at the Shadowhunter's shoulder. Magnus shivered and Alec used that information to continue further. 

The first real firm uncontrolled gasp came from Magnus when Alec swiped his tongue over a nipple. The sound hit the shadowhunter's ears and crawled into him, rolling down his spine, making his entire body shiver at the sound. It gave him something new. A courage, A strength, A purpose. To hear it again. To pull it out of the Warlock as often as he could before Magnus would fall off the edge. 

Alec let his instinct take over, brushing aside the fact that he had no experience except for what he felt Magnus do to him previously this night. It was a fact left forgotten in his mind. He let himself be guided by his feelings and the responses he got from the body beneath his touch. Magnus arched as Alec kissed down his body. And it encouraged the Shadowhunter to continue. Even as the Warlock told him with concern that it wasn't necessary to return the favor in all the ways Magnus had done, Alec felt confident he could do it. 

"Alec.. you don't have to- hng... J-just stroking will get me... t-to the edge." 

Alec heard it. And he knew once again he was in safe hands. Even in this kind of situation, Magnus thought of him. And of what he might or might not be okay with. What he wanted and what he normally wouldn't dare. Alec smiled as he looked up. 

"I feel good when you feel good so... Besides, if i don't do it now i'll never muster up the courage to do it again. First time for everything right?"

Magnus sat up, taking Alec's head between his fingers and kissed him slowly. 

"It's never wrong to be eager, but go slow. Give yourself some time."

Alec returned the kiss with fondness. Over these few hours that might just have become his favorite thing.

"Guide me?"

Alec mumbled softly. Asking for some help to be put in the right direction. The warlock caressed Alec's cheek and once again pecked him on the lips before laying down propped up on his elbows. 

"Just start like you did with your hands. Explore a little. No need for immediate results. I'll get my fair share, i promise."

Alec chuckled. For a moment Magnus' words made it sound very scientific. But then the chuckle died away and Alec took hold of the courage he had mustered up to do what he intended to do. He had stalled long enough. It was beginning to ache in his body. The demand for a release not his own slowly pressing to the front lines. Alec resumed his path on Magnus' chest. Figuring it would be easier then just going for his intended goal. It seemed Magnus approved of that, as he hummed with each kiss placed on his skin.

The shadowhunter took his time to make a path down the well formed abs, showing that perhaps yes Magnus was immortal, but definitely wasn't leading an inactive lifestyle. Unless magic could provide muscles. Alec doubted it. Though it would probably take him more working out to keep his body in shape then the warlock. He slowed down a little when he came to Magnus' hips. Despite his worked up courage Alec was still a little hesitant to continue. He reminded himself that even Magnus had started somewhere and that if he kept postponing the first time he'd do something like this, he'd never learn.

Alec took a deep breath. It caused him to breathe in Magnus' scent and musk. A scent that soothed him and made him more excited at the same time. Alec kissed the warlock's thighs softly. Trying to listen to the little moans to determine his direction. Then he moved to the center. Magnus' erection stood red and twitching. As filled as it would ever be. Alec got nervous again seeing it right in front of his face, but he forced himself to calm down. Explore, Magnus had said. But what was the best place to start? The base?

Alec decided he would try. Aiding himself with one hand, and the other resting on Magnus' thigh. Alec set his lips against the base. Surprised by the smooth feeling of the skin on his lips. An approving hum sounded above him so at least he knew he started out right. Alec decided to explore a little further. Kissing up the length while his fingers probed at the base. Trying to get a bit of a sense of what he was doing by thinking of what Magnus did for him and then trying to see it from the giving end instead of the receiving end. 

It didn't prove entirely difficult. But it wasn't the easiest task either. Task... as if it was a mission. No, he had to stop thinking like this. It was more then that. It was more then a mission gone wrong. This was his way out of that corner he was hiding in. And he wouldn't be safer with anyone else. A ragged breath above him and a moan pulled Alec back into focus. He could feel Magnus tremble under his fingers. It made Alec kind of proud. At least there were no complaints. Nor any active corrections or directions to what was to come next. Meaning he was doing fine so far. 

Alec became curious. Now that he broke the ice for this kind of intimacy, he wondered what Magnus liked. With the lure in his veins it seemed easier to figure out. Like a guiding system or a radar. This way he wasn't flying blind in what he was doing, but he had the ability to pick up on how the warlock reacted. Like how he sucked in a breath and shuddered when Alec probed at the thicker vein running up the lower side of Magnus' erection. He liked that. Alec kissed up and down the length a few times before daring to dart his tongue out a little and explore a little further.

Once again he was surprised. He hadn't really known what to expect, but he didn't expect this clean musky taste accompanied by a scent that was pure... Magnus. A combination of spices, wine and a soft cologne that complimented Magnus' extravagant style. It wasn't strong and out there like his appearance and that just made it suit him so well. The taste also reminded Alec of wine.  _You are what you eat they say, or in Magnus' case; you are what you drink._ But in all honesty it wasn't a bad taste. Not at all. Alec liked it, so he tried more. Darting out his tongue a little further. Running up the vein -he knew now- that made Magnus twitch. Pressing the tip of his tongue against the flat surface. 

"Gods.. Alexander... Y-you don't need directing. y-you're a natural. ah.."

The last word was barely spoken before Magnus moaned and his back arched a little. Alec had taken him in his mouth. Just the tip, but the warmth and heat was something Magnus hadn't felt for a long time. And it being Alec only made it better. Alec didn't think he was that good. He was just good at following his senses. Because that's what Magnus told him to do. Which was kind of directing him to the best way to deal with this.

Alec felt a hand run through his hair, which was more comforting then distracting. He sucked gently at the tip of Magnus' arousal. Experimentally, but it was approved with a deeper moan. Another swipe of his tongue and a harder suckle made the Warlock arch his back and roll his hips. Accidentally pushing further. It caught Alec by surprise and he pulled back coughing from the impact.

"oh god i'm sorry! Are you okay Alec?"

The shadowhunter looked up assessing the situation mentally. Okay was perhaps a big word but then again... yes. Yes he was. It was okay. He was okay.  _He was getting deflowered in ever way possible_ But he was okay. Alec tried not to think about that too much.

"y-yeah. Caught me by surprise. That's all."

Magnus' worried eyes softened and he smiled, brushing his fingers along Alec's cheek. 

"Well i can't say you weren't doing it right. It felt so good i had a reflex. Here."

He took Alec's hands and put them on his hips.

"Hold me down here. I'll try to control it. But this way you'll be certain it won't happen again."

Alec couldn't help but blush and feel a bit embarrassed. Even in this situation, Magnus still worked up the patience and calmth to guide and help him. Not upset at all over this minor interruption. 

"So i did do it right?"

"Perfectly"

Alec smiled and pushed the warlock on his chest.

"Lay down. I get nervous when you look."

Magnus chuckled but he obeyed and laid himself down. Alec used Magnus' advice and kept at least one hand stationed on Magnus' hips to keep the warlock down. The other helped guide Magnus' erection back into Alec's mouth. Despite the urge simmering, the mood had become so much lighter. The atmosphere was so much more relaxed that it didn't really seem like Alec was forced to go through all these sexual stages against his will. He could almost think of it as a voluntary first time. Almost... were it not that the interruption was noted by the poison in his veins. 

The same as Alec noted that working on Magnus had made him hard and erect. His cock rubbing against the sheets from the way he laid on his stomach. Another orgasm felt inevitable. But he didn't want to ask Magnus to help him right now. He had a need of his own to finish what he started. The warlock deserved that much. 

Alec continued, taking Magnus in his mouth. Exploring the shape and size with his lips and his tongue until he got back to where he left off. He closed his lips around the tip and made sure to hold Magnus down by his hips this time. The warlock still reached down with a hand but he didn't look, like Alec had asked. The shadowhunter started moving. His lips grazing every inch that he could take. It wasn't much yet, he'd have to practice, learning how to control himself and take Magnus deeper. But for now, this was good. Magnus responded. Moaning, a hand running through his hair. Gripping at it slightly. But Magnus didn't push nor pull. Didn't drag Alec's head closer, he allowed it to happen on Alec's pace.

Which picked up considerably once Alec found a good angle and a way to be calm enough to take in a little more. He sucked in time with his head bobbing up and the warlock gasped at it. Moaning, his hips having trouble to stay stationed. Alec held him down and Magnus tried to keep still. He really did. But it was impossible with the way Alec brought him higher and higher. The pleasure wounding up like a spring, tighter and tighter until it would snap and spiral out of control. 

Magnus started breathing heavier. Alec tried his best and it brought him right to the edge, faster then he had initially anticipated. This whole situation was taking a toll on Magnus as well. The warlock could feel his high coming. With the way Alec was going down on him right now he wouldn't last long. The raven haired shadowhunter moved his head faster. The suction and friction too much for Magnus to handle.

"A-Alec.. i'm.. I'm going to.. you n-need to pull back."

Magnus warned. He didn't want Alec to be caught off guard again. But it seemed like either Alec didn't hear him, or wasn't listening. He continued. And Magnus really couldn't hold it any longer.

He reached down and pulled Alec off of him. Who gave him a confused look but Magnus kissed him and whispered with a raw voice against his lips.

"I'm too close. Use your hand."

Alec grabbed him instantly. Stroking him as fast as his head had paced and Magnus cried out. The warlock shook and grabbed onto Alec tightly. 

"Alec!"

He moaned as the heat washed over him. 

"Magnus.." 

He heard Alec moan. And realized the shadowhunter had the same kind of shudder coursing through his body. Did he reach an orgasm simply from making Magnus cum? Magnus wasn't going to question it with the lure, but that was something that was entirely new. With all the relationships he had, that never happened before. Magnus cupped his face and kissed him deeply. When they parted they were both trying to regain their breath control. Panting with the force of their orgasm.

Magnus felt his body go limp for just a moment. He let himself fall back on the bed and tried to calm his breathing. Alec had trouble crawling up the bed, having perhaps even less energy then the Warlock had. He slumped against Magnus' side and tried to calm his own breathing. His abdomen slightly sticky with his own release.

"That was..."

Magnus panted.

"Amazing. Are you sure you've never done that before?"

Alec smiled sheepishly and shook his head. Sighing and closing his eyes for a moment. Magnus got he was tired, but he couldn't go to sleep. The warlock pushed him on his back. 

"Don't go to sleep"

Magnus ran a hand over them both. Cleaning them with his magic. Then he kicked off his boxers and pants all the way and pulled the covers over them so the wouldn't catch a cold with the ice spells in the room. Magnus dissolved them, finding they had cooled the room enough. If they were going to sweat any more with those things in the room they would both get sick from the temperature difference. Alec sighed as he noticed the change. 

"They were kind of nice."

"That they were. But they were also capable of making you sick. And i will not have that on my conscious."

Magnus put the covers a little higher over Alec. Running a hand through his dark hair. 

"How are you feeling? Did it help?"

Alec nodded, his face dusted with a shade of red. Magnus nodded in relief. 

"Good. That's good. Did the lure simmer down?"

Alec sighed and rubbed his chest as if he just wanted to check. 

"yeah. For now. Thanks Magnus"

The warlock shook his head.

"No. Thank you. It felt good."

_It felt incredible. Unlike anything i've felt before._

Magnus reached in and kissed Alec. The shadowhunter kissed back. Filled with a sense of pride. He heard Magnus on his peak, he heard the way Magnus crumbled into his orgasm. All because of him. Perhaps the Lure demanded it, but Alec made the experience his own. Together with Magnus. Still, Alec almost screwed up when he was taken by surprise. So he was happy Magnus was kissing him and couldn't see his embarrassed face that way. 

"So... what now?"

Alec asked. Still feeling heated but not as needy anymore.

"Well.. that was the bonding part. My guess? we're rolling into the inevitable. I really can't use any fancy words for this. It's... going toward the grand finale." 

Magnus said softly. Alec groaned and hid his head under a pillow.

"Great."

"Still think it's that bad?"

Alec took away the pillow and gazed into the warlock's eyes. 

"It's okay. Because it's you."

The warlock smiled until his smile faded. His thoughts replying to the very same thing.

_Yes.. but what when i lose all control and my warlock mark comes forward. What then? I can't read you well enough to know what that will do. What if it ruins everything? I don't want to lose you._


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rising heat

Until the ninth hour, Alec and Magnus talked. Sometimes they kissed. Once or twice Alec had to help himself by touching Magnus. But it was a time spend with a calm and easy going atmosphere. They talked about insignificant yet important things like favorite color. Taste in music or the best way to spend a Friday night or a Saturday when it rained. Overall they discovered they had some similarities, but they also had differences. Which was perhaps the best possible thing for two people who were attracted to each other. 

They could also share their complaints to one another. While Magnus complained over the horrible fashion of centuries passed, Alec complained over the tight regime and shadowhunters having little time to themselves. But they both listened to the other and then together they'd chuckle over how silly their complaints really were. Alec felt at home. He had only been here for a few hours, but he felt like he knew the warlock for longer then that. Like he had been here so often he was comfortable calling it a piece of home. 

The only thing that worried Alec was the way the lure simmered within him. It was too quiet, too dormant. As if it was building up to go out with a big bang. Magnus told him not to worry about it. And that perhaps if he was lucky it meant the Lure would leave his system earlier then they had anticipated. But Alec wasn't so sure.

"I still want to get my hands on the Siren that bit me."

Alec groaned. Laying on his stomach with his chin on his arms in front of him, Magnus sat next to him up against a bed post with his lower half covered by the sheets. 

"Oh me too. But for different reasons perhaps."

"Let me guess, you're going to thank him?"

"Before or after i punish him for hurting you?"

Alec chuckled and shook his head. 

"So... how far along are we?"

"Ninth hour. Give or take."

Alec sighed and pushed himself up.

"So... another three hours?"

"I'm not sure. With the way you've been handling things it could wear off earlier then twelve hours."

"Really? Not that i'm not happy with that- but i mean.. Doesn't that seem a little easy. You said earlier mostly it required the whole... thing."

Alec gestured in the air to make his point. Not yet ready to just call it by what it really was. 

"Mostly yes, but then again, i've only ever seen the Lure twice in my life and it reacts differently to different people.. Maybe you're one of the lucky ones."

Alec wished that were true, but he could already feel that wasn't the case. He felt a twist in his stomach. Then a jab from the inside, as if someone pushed a fist into him. He groaned and clutched his stomach.

"Alec?"

"I'm starting to think i'm not so lucky."

"why? What's wrong?"

Another jab and Alec doubled over. Groaning with his face in the pillows as heat spread through his body again. It didn't really hurt, but it wasn't the most pleasant feeling either. Alec rolled to his side and Magnus was with him in an instant.

"Alec? What is it?"

He clenched his stomach. Feeling another pulse of dull ache and heat run through him. 

"my... my stomach.. It's.."

Magnus placed a hand on Alec's abdomen. The warmth of his hand calming the pulsing inside.

"Oh dear.."

"What?!"

Magnus sighed and put Alec on his back. Propping his knees up and placing both of Alec's hands on his stomach to keep it warm.

"Now i need you to remain calm. Don't freak out though this might not be something you want to hear."

Alec looked at the Warlock with a questioning face.

"Apparently the Siren that bit you didn't intend on making just a toy out of you. He might have tried to breed you."

Alec's eyes widened to their largest extend.

"what?! But i'm a guy!"

"Siren's are the only species that have reversed breeding. The males are the ones that have the children. Like seahorses."

Alec shook his head in disbelief.

"But i'm not a Siren!"

"No and that is where you're lucky. This was probably so you would have the instinct to breed him in return. First he takes you, then you take him and he scurries off with a nest of hybrid children. Apparently siren's blood and angel blood makes one hell of a combination."

Alec's head fell back with a relieved groan. So he wasn't the one who they were trying to impregnate. Well that was a plus. He couldn't imagine how he'd explain that one to the others. Especially Izzy or Jace. Definitely Jace. Alec could already imagine the look on his face. Pure shock and horror followed by hysterical laughter thinking it might be a joke. Then followed by fiery eyes and a murderous aura wanting to find the damn Siren that caused all this damage. No.. good thing that wasn't happening.

"Magnus, you scared the daylights out of me."

"Well even if they were trying to let you have the children, i'm not a Siren either so in this situation neither of us can get the other to bare children."

"Magnus, this isn't funny. I'm not even in my early twenties. I can't already be thinking about kids."

"Alexander, even if you had them, the siren would take them away and you'd never see them. Sirens tend to make a timely exit."

"Can we stop talking about chi- oh!"

Alec was cut off by a stronger pulse running through him. His entire body shivered. His erection coming back to full hardness again. A pressing need filling him up, making him feel how hollow he was. He needed something. Something more.

"i.. i'm.."

Instinctively, he reached out to Magnus. At the start of this he hadn't considered he'd give in so easily, or he'd reach for the warlock so desperately. But now it seemed to be his only lifeline. Magnus responded by moving into his hold. Kissing him while his hand caressed Alec's chest and stomach softly. Exploring some of the already familiar territory. Alec hummed as the warlock kissed him. Trying to pull him closer. He couldn't really say what he felt. He didn't know how to describe it, but Magnus had to know somehow what Alec needed from him.

"M-Magnus i.. I need-"

"shh, i know. Just take it easy."

Taking it easy was not as simple as it sounded when everything in you suddenly heated so much you felt like you were melting on the inside and yet filled you with an emptiness that begged for something, anything to fill up your body and make you whole.

Alec didn't understand how it suddenly got so strong. He didn't sleep anymore, though he was tempted to, he refrained from it to prevent things from getting worse. And still it came as if he had slept for a few hours. Fast, strong and sudden.

Magnus' hand slipped from his abdomen to his hip and pulled him closer against the warlock. Alec gasped feeling the warlock's naked skin against his for the first time. Previously when Magnus had pressed himself against him, he was clothed. Now he wasn't and it felt so much better but also so much more intense. And so much more real. It made Alec realize how far this was going. And despite everything they already did, he couldn't stop himself from becoming slightly nervous again.

This wasn't just a big step to get rid of his poisoning. This wasn't just a big step for their growing relationship also. But this was a big step for Alec. He had to give himself away for the first time. That was a big deal in itself. But now he didn't have much of a choice and he was basically forced to give his body away for the first time. It wasn't on his own terms and that's what still bothered Alec. Although he knew that if he had the choice, he'd probably give himself to the warlock after a few dates. His interest and feelings had grown that much that he knew he wanted to try and be with Magnus. But the first time was a thing that could only be given away once. Call it old fashioned but Alec believed it was a gift that shouldn't just be thrown away.

His thoughts wouldn't stop going even though his body was occupied with other things. He didn't realize his eyes had gotten wet until Magnus gently wiped a tear from his eyes. Alec looked up in those dark brown eyes. Seeing his own messed up reflection in them. And all he could do was apologize.

"I'm sorry. I..."

Magnus shook his head.

"Shh. I understand Alec. It's not something you chose. It's difficult for you."

"I j-just... Pictured it differently you know... my first time.. I wanted to give it away.. on my own terms.. But now..."

Magnus understood perfectly. Alec was young and he had other ideas in his head then someone who could live for centuries like Magnus. Also his personality was different which also meant a different take on romance and sex and all those things. It had to be painful for Alec to have one of those ideal visions brutally disrupted. He would never be able to give himself away the way he wanted. Not if they went through with this. It caused conflict in the warlock. He didn't want Alec to be in pain. But if they really did this there was no turning back on that.

"Now you're forced to give it away and the idea of that hurts you."

Magnus replied softly. Alec widened his eyes but then he quickly buried his head in Magnus' chest.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel bad. You've only been helping me."

Magnus sighed softly and raked a hand through Alec's hair to soothe him.

"Alec. If there was another way... I don't want to see you in pain. But if you really don't want this then i-"

"No.. No it's... It's okay. I know i have to."

Alec pulled back so he could look Magnus in the eyes.

"If it had been anyone else.. I would have died. But i can deal with this because it's you. I just wish it wasn't so sudden. I wish i could give myself to you freely. Without the Lure."

Magnus was touched. It warmed his heart in a way no one had warmed his heart for centuries. Alec meant, in a way that even if he hadn't been exposed to the Lure, they would have ended up here somehow. one way or another. He would still have dated the warlock and even landed in bed with him. Magnus leaned in on instinct and kissed Alec deeply. He loved this boy. There was no way around it, no denying it, no getting over it. He didn't even need to date this boy extensively to know what he felt. He loved Alec.

Alec kissed back, his fingers slipping into Magnus' hair. Pressing himself against the warlock desperately. The need too high and the emotions turning him into a wreck inside.  

"Alec.."

Magnus whispered when he pulled back. Alec's eyes widened as they stared into his. In the reflection in Alec's eyes he saw he lost control. The raw emotions took the glamour on his eyes away and his golden cat eyes were staring right into Alec's soul. The shadowhunter stared at them in shock and Magnus suddenly felt very self conscious and insecure. He wanted to look away but Alec cupped his head.

"Your mark..."

He whispered softly. Breathlessly almost.

"I'm sorry. I lose control sometimes. If you give me a moment i can hide them again."

Magnus bit his lip. Trying not to let his emotions run away with him. He tried to turn his head away but Alec stopped him. Cupping his cheek to keep his head in place. The warlock felt uncomfortable. He didn't know what to expect, but then he lost all grip on his emotions with Alec's reply to him.

"Don't. It's who you are. Don't hide that from me. They're beautiful Magnus."

The warlock stared into Alec's eyes. But all he could see was sincerity. From that moment, Magnus knew he would never feel this way about anyone ever again.

"I love you."

He blurted out the words before he even knew he did it. Alec accepted him. Even with his warlock mark out. Alec let him be himself without having to hide. The shadowhunter widened his eyes again, but this time not with shock. Only surprise. Magnus leaned in again. Kissing the surprise away from Alec's face. The shadowhunter closed his eyes and moaned softly as Magnus wrapped his arms around him to pull him closer. Alec opened his mouth, allowing the Warlock to probe inside. Deepening the kiss between them. Just as his lungs began to burn for air, they parted and Alec panted softly. Looking into the Warlock's beautiful eyes. 

"Magnus.."

He whispered softly. He whimpered as Magnus let a hand slide over his hip. But he felt less tense. He was able to relax.

"There is a way to still give you the opportunity to choose when you give yourself away completely."

Magnus mumbled softly while his fingers caressed Alec's hip. It almost distracted Alec to the point where he barely heard what was being said, but then he renewed his effort to focus and he let the information sink in. Only to frown and ask the warlock what he meant.

"w-what do you mean? How?"

Magnus caressed Alec's cheek with a thumb and explained it as simply as he could.

"Well.. Between men there's the one who gives and the one who receives. A Top and a Bottom. If you want to save yourself then the solution is to put you on top."

Alec tilted his head.

"You mean-?"

"Yes Alexander. I love you so... If that is what you want. I'd let you take me."


End file.
